Family Doesn't End With Blood
by Casey525
Summary: Coyote Starrk only ever felt compelled to protect Lilynette, that is until he met Orihime Inoue. Events in Hueco Mundo propel the Primera Espada and gentle healer towards an adventure marked with pain and loss but together can they rise above to prove that family doesn't end with blood? Coyote x Orihime pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 1: Tragic Memories

(Orihime's P.O.V)

Six am. I look over at my alarm clock. Ugh! It feels like I just went to sleep. I guess that is what happens when someone has a restless sleep. Well such is life. I can't complain. I won't complain. I roll over and he is still snoring away with not a care in the world. Well since I am up might as well get breakfast started and get ready for the day. Have to be finished by the time he goes to his barracks and I go to my squad which, surprisingly to my friends, is fourth division.

Making breakfast is always a quiet thing. No one else is awake, just me. He always sleeps in. Hell he'd sleep the day away if he could. But I can't complain since he doesn't sleep as much as he use to. What was I saying? Oh yes breakfast is a quiet affair, so to me it's a time to reflect about my life now, here in this moment. About death as well, my human death, which lead to my life as a new soul in Soul Society. So much has changed for me in a little over a year. I am sure for him too. Just months after the Winter War ended my life changed, along with the lives of the people around me and closest to me. My name is Orihime Inoue and I wish to tell you how I became to be living in Soul Society. This is my version, what I remember up to four months ago. Now, he may wish to tell you his side, but that's if he feels chatty. It all started thirteen months ago…

(Third p.o.v 13 months ago)

Waking up in cold sweat Orihime panted and looked around her as she gasped for air. Once she realized she was in the bedroom of her apartment she calmed down. Looking at her alarm clock caused her to sigh; it was time to get up anyway for school. Rising she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After dressing for the day she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and prepare her bento box using leftovers from dinner the night before. Looking at the calendar made her sigh a happy contented sigh: the weekend was starting the next day but it was even better because it marked the beginning of spring break meaning there would be no school for three weeks after that day.

The best part of the coming vacation was that Renji and Rukia would be coming to escort her and their friends (Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu) to Soul Society for a victory celebration, one that had to be put on hold until everything was fixed after of the Winter War. Many wounded needed to heal and the many fallen buried with proper respects. Now though Captain Kyoraku of the eighth divison is heading this celebration party and according to Rangiku he knows how to throw a great party. All Orihime knows is that he was nice to her. He and Ukitake-san.

Once Orihime arrived to school she found all her friends there already. Chad stood by stoically as Uryuu talks to Ichigo. More like he is arguing with Ichigo and Chad plays referee. Tatsuki and Keigo are just laughing, talking together until he says something stupid and she whacks him on his head. When Chizuru noticed Orihime she bellowed waving in greeting as she walked over to them causing the rest of the group to turn their attention to her. She waved enthusiastically in return plastering a fake smile on her face for her friends' benefit. She doesn't want them to know about her problems, her fears or her nightmares. So she fakes it. As the saying goes: "You fake it, till you make it." In this case for her it's "You fake it, to save it."

When Chizuru came over to her princess and gropes her from behind Orihime stiffened and her body shook in disgust. Quickly disengaging herself from Chizuru, the lesbian not realizing how Orihime is feeling, she gently pulled away all while trying not to hurt the other girl's feelings.

Orihime continued the school day in this fashion. Short conversations, fake smiles, and when asked a question she gave short uncomplicated answers. When the end of school rolled around she quickly gathered up her books and papers shoving it all in her backpack. She rushed out without even noticing her friends leaving all of them with the same look of confusion on her their faces.

By the time Rukia and Renji showed up into Karakura town Orihime was sobbing on the floor in her closet. She jumped suddenly at a knock on the door and stumbled to get up. Arriving at the door she heard both Rukia and Rangiku talking. Orihime took a moment to try to calm down and dry her tears as best as she could. In the end, however, she gives up and simply opened the door.

Rukia and Rangiku are shocked to see her puffy eyes with tear stains down the girl's cheeks. Rukia thought Orihime was doing better, taking it one day at a time and all. As she looked at her dearest friend, the only other person she felt so close to other than Renji, thoughts bore down in her head.

"This war has changed so many. But war changes everyone. So many have died and so many have seen the light, realizing their mistakes. Nii-sama has started to change his demeanor towards me and towards Renji as well. It's part of life that things must change when something of this magnitude has happened. But Orihime seems to believe it's her fault. I wish I could make her see that it's not her fault. She only did what she thought was best for her nakama, her friends." Rukia sighed as she looked at her friend, feelings sadness and pity welling up inside of her so much that she felt she was choking.

Rangiku was in a similar state as the soul reaper beside her. She wished she could heal Orihime from her pains and sadness. She wished she understood what the young woman, not even a child anymore, was going through. She has taken on the role of big sister to Orihime and wished she knew how to help.

Rangiku sighed thinking to herself, "It's not like Hueco Mundo is a vacation spot and Orihime just wanted to go to. She was taken, coerced into it to protect her friends who she would walk through the fires of hell for. She'd give her life for them. I just wish I could do something for her. I know I am still getting over losing Gin, but I have friends who understand, are willing to give me time, but Orihime probably never told her friends what she went through. Hell what she told me and probably Rukia wasn't the whole thing that happened. She only skimmed the surface telling the Head Captain what happened while she was there. But I can tell there is more to it. She is breaking inside, and her friends, though they care and love her their own way, they can't help with this. I just wish she'd open up to someone. Poor Orihime, carrying the weight of your burdens on your shoulders even when none of these burdens are yours to bare, let alone your fault."

Not being able to think of anything to really say Rangiku pulled Orihime into her arms, in a warm embrace of love, compassion and understanding. Rukia came over and hugged Orihime from the side. Orihime felt protected and safe with these two women who had become family to her and she let the dam break and the tears flow. She sobbed uncontrollably, her whole body shaking. Rangiku and Rukia put their arms around her to guide her to the couch and eased her down as they held her while she cried.

After a good cry that lasted for over a half hour Rangiku and Rukia made tea and something to eat, betting that Orihime had not eaten much that morning. Once they had set the food in front of her Orihime took a moment to collect her emotions and thoughts, before sighing and opening her mouth to begin her explanations.

But before she could say anything Rukia growled out, "What did that idiot say to you that has you so upset?"

Rangiku caught Rukia's intention to make Orihime small and nodded, a slight smirk on her lips, adding, "Yeah, that's right what did Ichigo say that made you so upset? You know I may be a pretty face and body but I've got no problem beating some sense into him. If you don't want us to, I'm sure we can get Renji to do it!" Rangiku looked at Rukia who grinned.

"Yep I can get Renji to do it, I am sure he would. If not Captain Zaraki would do it for no other reason than to fight Ichigo."

Orihime giggled softly, a first real laugh in three months, and smiled at her friends knowing what they were trying to do. She waved her hands frantically and smiled more, "No, no! Kurosaki-kun didn't do anything wrong. I haven't seen much of him other than in school. But I do need to tell you two something. Something I haven't told Tatsuki because I am scared to. I am worried that if I told anyone else they'd look at me differently. My friends here won't understand what I went through, though you two may not fully understand, you might be able to understand better than they could. First though Rangiku, I'm sorry, I kinda ruined your top. I completely soaked it."

Rangiku laughed softly and squeezed Orihime's hand, smiling more, "Just a good reason to go shopping after this. Yes?" Orihime laughed and rolled her eyes. Rukia cleared her throat.

"Okay Orihime, if it's not because of Ichigo or the others, and you can't tell the others please tell us what's wrong. Whatever you have to say will not leave this room until you are ready for it to alright?" Rukia had her serious expression that she used for battles firmly set on her face. Orihime felt relieved at Rukia's words and felt strong enough to tell them.

"Well remember how I told Head Captain Yammamoto what happened while I was there? Everything I said was the truth but I didn't go into details, I didn't want to with it so fresh in my mind. I thought that if I didn't talk about it maybe it would go away. But now when I sleep it's still there. So I think it would be better to tell you all of it." She'd paused to take a breath, knowing the next part of her story would take a lot of time and energy to speak about.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "It's probably no surprise to you that I was tortured. The mental tortue came from Aizen. He would fill me with hope just to have Ulquiorra break me down with depair.. Well the eighth Espada, Szaeyel Aporro Granz, tortured me physically. It was under Aizen's orders but I knew he enjoyed it, he wanted to see that the human body could do. Then I heard from Szaeyel thah Aizen wanted a hybrid created, a creature like Kurosaki-kun. I didn't understand what he meant then, I was too naïve I guess. Szaeyel would strap me to a table and inject me with different toxins then their antidotes. He poked, prodded and gagged me so I couldn't scream. He…he touched me," here she trailed off again, the shame she felt overwhelming her ability to speak.

Breaking the silence Rangiku questioned in a hesitant breath, "Where exactly did he touch you?" Part of her didn't want to know the answer because it was too horrifying but she knew Orihime had to get this out of her. Orihime sighed and pointed to her chest, her stomach, and between her legs.

A few tears escaped as she continued, "He said my rejection powers were getting on his last nerves and that if I'd behave myself the process would be over sooner. But then he said he liked a challenge and put a needle inside my heart to slow my heart beat hoping it would slow my powers of rejection which it did. He then inserted a needle in my stomach and injected something in me. Next he moved a needle between my legs and you can guess where that one was going." She shuddered at the memory of the pain and Rukia squeezed her hand.

Orihime closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to continue with her story, "Any way, shockingly that wasn't the worst part of my stay. Yes, it was bad but I survived it. The absolute worst thing happened after the last procedure of the day. I always passed out during the testing process because the pain would make me black out. I woke up in my room to a shadow looming over me. It was Nnoitra Gilga the fifth Espada. For while he had been trying to get to me and slipped into my room while I was sleeping. Whether he broke in or sneaked in with help I don't know but either way he was there and…he raped me."

The two women gasped, mouths hanging open and their eyes filled with horror. Orhime proceeded to go into grave detail of what happened that day.

 _After Szaeyel had completed the tests order on Orihime by Aizen her unconscious form was taken and left in her room. Upon waking and finding Nnoitra looming over her Orihime scrambled off her couch, not caring that she was half dressed, and rushed straight for the door. Forgetting that it locked on the outside only she spun around and found Nnoitra towering over her with a sick smile on his face that rivaled the maniacal smirk on Grimmjow's face. For some reason Grimmjow's countenance never really scary to her. But this look on Nnoitra's face terrified her. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. He chuckled softly, but there was too much glee in his tone and too much leering in his eyes for her to find any humor in what he thought may be funny._

 _"Hello pet-sama, so you're finally awake. Oh look you are already, ready for me.. good pet. Since that procedure was your last one, and you're willing to give Aizen-sama what he wants, you can damn well give me what I want."_

 _Orihime gasped in her struggle to breathe. Her lips moved but no sound is came out. She clawed at his arms to no avail. Nnoitra realized she is was trying to talk and he let her go, watching as she dropped to the cold hard floor. She caught her breath, gasping out she pants, "Last.. procedure? Szaeyel-sama said.. I had to go back to.." Nnoitra laughed loudly and Orihime shook in fear._

 _"Nope it's the last procedure. Someone destroyed Szaeyel's lab. Hell someone almost killed Szaeyel. He was definitely fucked up when I saw him get carried away and out of the rubble that WAS his lab. So as I was saying. No more procedures. So you're all mine. Time to get started."_

 _Without wasting time he lunged at her. She scrambled back but she fell over the couch hitting her head off the cold floor. Nnoitra tackled her and when she opened her eyes he was in his released form._

 _With his first set of arms he grabbed her throat with the left and her chest with the right. He grinned as he felt her large breast, chuckling softly when he saw the fear in her eyes._

 _The second set of arms held her arms above her head as she screamed trying to struggle to get free._

 _The last set of his arms took their time moving down her body, lifting her skirt above her hips, and ripping her panties off._

 _Orihime was panting loudly and her throat felt like it was about to close because of all her screaming. Gripping her legs, Nnoitra spread them wide, putting his knee on her right leg to hole it down and using his free hand to move between her legs played with her slightly. Her squirming and soft cries caused him to grin._

 _Looking up at her he whispered darkly, "Ohhh pet-sama don't stop now! The screams were really getting me hard. Keep them coming." He slowly released himself and slid into her._

 _Through his sick grin he said, "Don't worry princess I'll go slow." With those whispered words he roughly shoved himself in, breaking her barrier that told any man she was a virgin. He continued with the rough and frantic thrusts, grunting and panting, cursing in her ear as she struggled. When she started to black out he freed one hand to slap her across the face and continuing moving, watching her fearful face with glee.._

 _"I am gonna cum, wait for it," he grunted and released himself inside of her. Pulling out he let her go, staring down at her now used and abused body, smirking. As he stood up he grinned more as he thought about taking her again not caring that she finally blacked out. As he moved to get on top of her again a cero blast obliterated the door and knocked him hard and fast into the wall. Nnoitra stood up ready to deal with Ulquiorra. But this wasn't the fourth espada, Mr. Grumpy himself. It was worse than that. Nnoitra prepared for a fight but before he could even get his bearings together Orihime is gone._

 _The next morning Orihime woke up in her room fully clothed. The room had been cleaned and the door fixed. Initially Orihime thought Ulquiorra had a hand in all of it but she had no idea he wasn't even in Las Noches, and that she had been rescued, guarded over till her room got fixed._

Rangiku and Rukia were shocked. They didn't really know what to say or do so they just hugged her tightly. Orihime smiled at both of them, appreciative of their listening ears and not being judgmental. Once they had all three recover themselves they packed Orihime's stuff for their trip to Soul Society.

Right before meeting up with the boys who were heading to her apartment Orihime looked at the girls and smiled, "Thank you both for listening. There is one more thing I need to tell you. Something was the outcome of all that happened in Hueco Mundo. I was too scared to tell the Head Captain. I... " Orihime suddenly halted her words. Rukia was watching her friend she sensed all the guys heading up the stairs. Rangiku, tactful as ever, held up the pregnancy box and stick looking at Orihime.

"Orihime is this what you wanted to say?" Rangiku shocked. Rukia tried to figure out how to stall the boys in the hall. Orihime looked defeated, but she in the end nodded her head.

"Yes that's it. I didn't say anything because I don't know if it's Nnoitra's or something Szaeyel created inside of me. I just don't know."

The women nod and Rangiku smiles, "As we agreed nothing gets said until you are ready. Got it? Come on before those apes break down your door." They all greeted the boys and soon Renji opened a senekimon in her living room and they all went through. "I hope no one else finds out the truth," Orihime thought as they landed in the thirteenth division of Soul Society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

CHAPTER 2: Protect the Princess

(Coyote Starrk's P.O.V)

I wake up, rolling over and she is not there. Guess I overslept. She never over sleeps. My woman needs to relax because even in the afterlife she worries about everything. About me, her friends, little princess. Maybe just this once I should help with breakfast. It isn't because her meals are bad, just..unusual. Any way, Orihime is amazing woman. Shit what was that.

Ha! It was her trying to be stealthy like she usually is, but for some reason not today. Oops little princess is up. Better go get her.

Now that everything is settled Orihime is getting changed and I am eating breakfast. I can explain. I am Coyote Starrk, wielder of Los Lobos, The ex-primera Espada. And I wish to reflect and tell you how I came to be living here with Orihime, living in Soul Society, becoming a family with the woman I love. Now yes the story will be long and there may be interruptions but, trust me I believe it will be worth it. I could start with the whole Winter War, but I am sure you know how that went. I am sure Orihime told you the story of that. It's been about a year now since the Winter War and after it is where it truly all began.

(13 months earlier)

Another day stuck here, constantly am stuck in his room, a prison really. Now Coyote Starrk knew how the onna felt. He sat as two soul reapers tried to talk to him, maybe even make him feel better. The white haired one said things could be worse while the other said they should drink sake. They had even sent for Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck to maybe help cheer the "guest" but because she was in her child form all it did was make him hurt worse. He could tell when he snapped at Nel to get out she thought it was her fault but he knew it wasn't. It was his fault. All of it was his fault. Child Nel did remind him of Lilynette Gingerback a little bit. The girl who was quite literally his other half, born of him, a sister or even perhaps daughter in his eyes. He'd lost her because he'd believed in what Aizen was selling.

" _If I could go back and change it I would, but unless that fucked up scientist Captain Crazy had a time machine that will never happen_ ," he thought bitterly. Continuing to sit in silence he reflected on certain occasions with certain people. Particularly he thought about the forty eight to seventy two hours three months ago. Before he was captured and before her lost Lilynette to Aizen's stupid plan.

( Starrk's flashback a days before the end of the war)

 _Starrk had been doing what he did best: sleeping and trying not to get his balls stomped on by his very hyper-overly motivated better half. He'd say up when he heard footsteps near his door and both her and Lilynette stuck their heads out. They saw the onna, Aizen's new pet, walking with her head down._

 _Lilynette stepped back and looked at Starrk, "Whatcha think Starrk?" Her voice was quiet and thoughtful for once. Starrk sighed shaking his head and sat down._

 _"I feel for her. I understand loneliness, as do you. Maybe…maybe we can do something nice for her. But I do not wish the others to know I did it."_

 _Lilynette nodded in agreement and smiled, "What's this 'I' crap, its 'we' Starrk. Whatever you do, I follow. Now what were you thinking. Oh I know. I've seen her room and it's worse than this. And the food she eats is disgusting. Maybe we can, I don't know, give her something nice once and awhile." Starrk simply nodded while trying to figure out what to do for her._

 _He settled on two things that would be nice for her and grabbed one of the pillows before heading to the mess hall where he grabbed some food with actual flavor. Even though the Arrancars and Espada didn't need to eat most of them did enjoy it so he was fairly sure his choices would suffice. He'd used Sonído to avoid being seen and Lilynette distracted the mess crew._

 _Once he'd reached the onna's door he stopped but could sense she was not there and knew she had to be with Szaeyel. He'd found a spot to hid the snack where only she could find it and left the pillowon the very hard couch so she'd have something soft to lay her head on._

 _His next destination was the Eighth Espada's domain to watch over the girl as he has done many times before, wanting to make sure she was not too hurt. Hearing the pleas and screams made him cringe. Suddenly there was silence and a smug looking Szaeyel stepped out making eye contact with Starrk, nodding to him._

 _"Hello Starrk-san, what brings you here again?"_

 _Gray slate eyes glared at the mad scientist and he growled out, "I am here to make sure you didn't do any permanent damage to the girl."_

 _Szaeyel smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "No more than usual. Though she is very beautiful and it's hard to contain myself to keep from touching her for my own pleasure." Starrk snarled slightly and grabbed Szaeyel quickly before the eighth Espada could even realize what he'd said was the wrong thing to say to Starrk as the Primera held him in the air._

 _"What did you do to her? Your answer will determine whether I keep you and your lab in one piece, understand?"_

 _Szaeyel nodded, but before the pink Espada could answer his fraccion, Lumina and Verona, bounced over making angry and panicked noise but Starrk glared at them and whispered harshly, "Take Miss Inoue to her room. Be gentle. If she is harmed in any other way then what your master did I'll come for both of you as well."_

 _The two fraccion quickly rushed back into the lab and released Orihime's straps. They picked her up as carefully and headed her back to her room as quickly as possible. Before Orihime was out of sight Starrk noticed the blood between her legs and he snapped._

 _The next moment he threw Szaeyel into a wall, grabbed him again and repeated the process. He then threw the espada into his lab which sent test tubes, syringes, and other stuff flying everywhere. Starrk rose his spiritual pressure and just let loose, ceros flying throughout the room. When the primera was done Szaeyel lay on the ground bleeding profusely, his lab decimated._

 _Fully satisfied Starrk stormed off to check on the onna and make sure she is fully well and that she received her gifts from he and Lilynette._

 _As he walked through the hall a cold chill runs up his spine as he heard a scream like no other. It is like that of a tortured animal wanting to be released from suffering and it stopped him dead still for a moment. He'd begun moving faster and the wails only got louder as he neared closer to her room. He sonido'd faster, stopped at the door and unlocked it. When he opened the door he could smell sex secretions and tears as well as blood._

 _All he saw was Nnoitra bending over her again and her clothes ripped to hell. Whether that was because of Szaeyel's experiments or because of Nnoitra being a sick fuck Starrk didn't know and he didn't care. He released a cero blasting Nnoitra in the side catching the bastard Espada off guard. He rushed to Orihime and lifted her into his arms gently, and not wasting time with the fifth Espada he sonido'd out of the prison like room to his own, laying her down on his bed. He looked at Lilynette who was shocked to see Starrk with the girl._

 _Lilynette whispered as she quickly covers the wounded and abused girl, "Starrk what happened? What happened to Miss Inoue?"_

 _Starrk growled as he began to pace but every time he stopped and looked at the unconscious woman his blood boiled more at the state she was in._

 _When Lilynette did not get an answer she went over to Starrk, jumped up on his shoulders and hit him on his right temple. He groaned and grabbed his head as Lilynette jumped onto the ground and glared up at him._

 _Starrk, still rubbing his head, glared at the girl and in a whine tinged voice asked, "Why did you hit me Lilynette?"_

 _Lilynette glared a little more, but seeing the concern in his eyes made her calm down and she went to sit by the human girl._

 _She started her answer quietly, "You weren't answering me idiot, so I had to get you to pay attention to me. So now that I have your attention answer my questions will ya? I will state again damn it. What happened to the girl Starrk? Why is she here? Did you do this? What is going on with you anyways? Ever since she got here and you saw her you've been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. So answer me Starrk. We may be the same person but damn it I can't read your mind!" By now she was practically shrieking at him._

 _Starrk covered the girl's mouth, putting a finger to his own lips to tell her to keep it down. He took a seat near Orihime and answered, "I've been following her. I didn't realize I was doing it at first, but when I did I didn't think there was any harm. It's weird but other than you I have never felt the need to protect anyone else but I feel compelled to protect her okay?"_

 _Lilynette figured that if not even Starrk understood why he was doing this she wouldn't understand it either, so she left it alone for the time being. Truthfully she felt glad the human woman had someone watching out for her, especially in a place like Las Noches. Though she may be an Arrancar and part of Starrk she had her own thoughts and she liked the girl. She hadn't been mean to any of the espadas, or anyone really. She was only there because she was being forced to be just as many of the Arrancars and even the Espadas were. They were forced in by a lie. She saw it which meant Starrk saw it too. Lilynette nodded relaying to Starrk that she wished for him to continue and she'd taken his answer as it was._

 _Rubbing his neck he continued, "I had been watching Szaeyel. I may not be able to stop him from experimenting on the girl Lilynette but I can make sure he doesn't go beyond what he is supposed to do. Sexually violating her is not what he is supposed to do. So when he came out and said something that spoke volumes of what he had been doing past what he was commanded."_

 _Here Starrk shrugged, his eyes moving away from Lilynette's face, "I have been calm. Quiet for too long Lilynette, or as you call it Lazy. So I showed that bastard scientist what it means to have the title of Primera Espada. I told him that if she was in any condition other than what she should be in he and his lab would be in a worse condition. Well she was so now he and that dingy creepy lab of his is as well."_

 _Starrk sighed and turned his attention back to her as he growled out, "I had Lumina and Verona take Miss Inoue back to her room unscathed. They are faithful to Szaeyel and they didn't want their master hurt. But I believe someone convinced them to leave Orihime's door open. I left the idiot scientist unconscious with the destroyed lab. As I made my way down the hall to her room I heard screaming. It was like a dying animal Lilynette. When I got to her room Nnoitra was over top of her, her clothes were more ripped and her underwear gone. She.. he.. he raped her! I didn't even wait to see if he saw me. I shot him with cero, blasting that perverted asshole across the room. I should have stayed and ripped him apart, but I had to get her out of there. So here she is. That's it. That's all of it. Now go have an arrancar get that room fixed up now. Then bring food the in her room here please."_

 _Lilynette nodded not bothering to question this new Starrk. She left in sonido and grabbed a lower arrancar to fix up Orihime's room. She entered the girl's destroyed room to gather an extra dress, the food and the pillow Starrk left for her. Upon arrival to their room she set the food down and gave the pillow and dress to Starrk._

 _Smiling Lilynette said, "You gotta dress her. You're stronger. I'm a kid. I'll keep watch to make sure no one comes to the room." Starrk simply nodded then looked to the sleeping woman with trepidation._

 _Starrk lifted Orihime in order to pull her dress off completely. Once she was completely naked before him his breath hitched and he smiled._

 _Looking down at her he said quietly, "Onna you truly are beautiful. I do understand why Nnoitra desired you, though the way he did it was in the most unsavory way. I will make this quick. I swear I will not harm you."_

 _He grabbed the clean dress and slipped it on her from the bottom up, swallowing slightly as he stared at her chest. He shook his head to refocus on his task, he would never take her like this even though he could. He lifted the fabric over her chest, fixed it on her arms and buttoned up the back as he held her up. Through the whole ordeal of dressing her Orihime never awoke. When he had finished Starrk rested against the headboard of the bed holding her and letting her sleep against him. He just held her, not touching anything, just arms simply around her waist holding her close, listening to her heartbeat._

 _He whispered after Lilynette informed him that her room is done, "Onna I will watch over you while you are here. You have my protection. No more harm will come to you." With no further words he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room without anyone seeing him._

Starrk came out of his memories to find Nel asleep in one of the corners of his cell. The soul reapers had thankfully left him alone for the moment. Closing his eyes he fell asleep only to be greeted with nightmares of that horrid day, the day where he lost Lilynette forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

CHAPTER 3: Loved One Lost

 _The next few days were crazy, chaotic really. Who knew one human can cause such chaos? Loly and Menoly, the stupid jealous peons attacked Orihime. Grimmjow shockingly saved her and destroyed the two jealous females only for Orihime to heal them according to a snoopy arrancar. He took Orihime to heal Ichigo just so he could fight the human boy._

 _Grimmjow got wounded, but not killed by Nnoitra who some how faked his own death and got back to Las Noches barely alive. Starrk had been sent to get Orihime back to Aizen where she was forced to heal Nnoira. Starrk felt miserable for having to bring her back to this forsaken place only for Aizen to order the woman to die. He no longer had any use of her since what he wanted was on its way: the hybrid Ichigo Kurosaki. All the Arrancars and Espadas were called to the main hall to watch the execution._

 _Starrk became so angry that before he knew what he was doing he was charging at Aizen. The Lord of Hollows laughed stopping Starrk dead. He looked over and saw Nnoitra staring with a maniacal look in his eyes. Starrk noticed others with horrified expressions mirroring his own._

 _Aizen though just smiled as Nnoitra prepared to fire off a cero right at the girl. But before he could move he saw a small flash of lime green hair. His heart, if he'd had one, would have been be in Starrk's throat as he watched Lilynette run in front of the cero that was coming at Orihime. She was trying to protect her because she knew it was what Starrk wanted._

 _She braced herself as she shoved Orihime back to keep her away. Before she knew it she was engulfed in completely agonizing pain. Starrk stared in horror, so scared that his legs wouldn't even move. Once the cero died down. Starrk looked with terrified eyes at what was left of Lilynette Gingerback._

 _He rushed to Lilynette, forgetting Orihime briefly and tried to figure out how to help her. Suddenly an orange barrier appeared and Orihime dropped right next to Primera. She understood his grief and felt his pain. She had rushed over not caring about anything else, aware of the fact that they had both tried to save her. She sat beside probably the strongest Espada as he wailed in agony, whispering her summoning spell._

 _As she worked to save Lilynette she whispered to Starrk, "Starrk-sama, Lilynette-sama, thank you for trying to save me. That was very brave and very kind. You barely know me but you are willing to risk your life for me. So thank you even if it was for not. I want to try to heal you Lilynette as best as I can."_

 _"Starrk get her out of here. It's too late for me. I'm sorry. I tried. Miss Inoue I did it for Starrk, nothing else but you are nice," Lilynette sputtered out as she started to disintegrate. Starrk wailed and howled loudly in agonizing pain. Once Lilynette was gone he started to stand up growling loudly. Orihime stood up as well and Starrk pushed her behind him. Suddenly he lunged at Nnoitra, tackling the bastard straight to the ground. The other Espada leave with Aizen, Tousen, and Gin Ichimaru leaving Starrk to attack Nnoitra. When Starrk finished he stood covered in Nnoitra's blood, the Espada dead with his limbs ripped off and said, "You will never be able to touch another person, never hurt any female again."_

 _He looked to Orihime and sensing Ulquiorra and Ichigo sighed, "Onna let's go. Your friends are up top with Ulquiorra. Don't fret they are fine and are holding their own. They are strong. Trust in them. Just like they trust in you." He took her hand, pulling her close. Soon the area is a blur as he put them into a sonido._

 _"Starrk-sama, I'm sorry. I am sorry I couldn't save Lilynette-chan," Orihime whispered brokenly._

 _Starrk looked at her before letting her go, "Do not blame yourself for something you had no cause in. This was not your war. You just like the rest of us were only a pawn in that manipulative bastard's game. Now go, they are through that archway."_

 _Orihime ran through to find her friends but stopped to turn and wave to Starrk one last time. When she was out of sight his shield crumbled and he sonido'd out into the desert heading to where the battle is at. Eventually he ran into a man in a pink kimono and a man with white long hair both prepared to fight. But instead of fighting them like he should, like he was ordered to do, he stops before them and pulled his sheathed sword out, laying it on the ground as he knelt before them._

 _"I presume you two are captains of Soul Society. I also know your duty is to the Gotei as well as Soul Society and Karakura town. I am here to surrender. I have nothing to fight for. The one I wished to protect is dead. The other is gone back to where she needed to be. I, Coyote Starrk, surrender."_

 _Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at this lone Espada and then to each other. Sheathing their zanpakuto they stepped forward but the Espada did not move. Then taking his arms they vanished in flash step._

Starrk woke up in a cold sweat to find Nel now curled up in his lap. Instead of shoving her off he wrapped his arms around her tightly and laid down fully on the ground, her resting on top of his chest. Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly and tried to get back to sleep, hoping the nightmares would leave him be for at least one night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

CHAPTER 4: Unexpected Visitor

(Coyote Starrk's P.O.V 3 months after the winter war)

I hear a noise and looking around notice Ukitake and Kyoraku staring at me. Ukitake seems tired but happy. Kyoraku seems positively ecstatic.

"So since you will not talk to us about why you chose to leave Aizen's band of Espada we brought in someone else to help. Apparently no one can resist or be mean to her. She will be here shortly," Kyoraku says happily as he pats Ukitake's back.

Ukitake seems hesitant on letting this happen and looks as Shunsui "Shun do you think it will be a good idea? What if he hurts her?"

Shunsui smiles, "If Captain Zaraki the hardest hard ass in the Seretei couldn't hurt her then he won't. Not even the Espada here would be able to hurt our little Inoue-chan."

At her name I sit up more and look around the room then back to the men, "What is Miss Inoue doing here? Why ask her to come here?" I ask.

Ukitake's eyes widen at my sudden questions while Shunsui chuckles, "Sooo you do know her. I see now you weren't one of the ones that hurt her were you?"

My eyes narrow tremendously, a growl growing in my throat as I lunge at them but stop before I reach them. Snarling my reply I say, "I'd never hurt her. She deserved better than what she was done to her. I… I tried to protect her and keep her safe. I watched over her. I swore to protect her."

Ukitake smiles at my revelation, "You did? Does she know this?" I shook my head no.

Ukitake continues then with more rapid questions, "Why didn't you tell her? I am sure she is grateful. What happened? I mean, Inoue-chan has been through so much and you are right she didn't deserve any of this. It wasn't her war. We are the ones responsible for what she is going through."

This makes me stand up and growl fiercely, "What did you do to her? What do you mean going through? What is wrong?"

Shunsui sighs, "It's obvious to everyone but her friends. She is suffering because of whatever happened to her while in Las Noches, in Hueco Mundo. She is like a niece to me, like a daughter to Juu here but she won't tell us everything that happened. Care to tell us what happened to her? We want you to help us help her. Just like we want and think she can help you cope as well."

Sighing heavily I drop my defensive stance, "It's her place to tell what happened to her. All I will say is that those who hurt her have been dealt with. Aizen is in prison, yes? The other is gone, never to touch another female again."

I consider my options and if I'm honest with myself I really want the chance to see her again. Drawing a deep breath I say, "Fine, bring her here. I won't hurt her. I still swear to protect her. But that means if I think you are hurting her in any way, emotionally, mentally or physically, I will protect her from you as well. If she says it's okay to tell you my version of the story then I shall otherwise I will say nothing to tarnish the woman or put her in jeopardy."

This seems to satisfy them so Ukitake sends word to the guard to have Inoue Orihime brought to my cell. Though I am not looking forward to what I have to ask her, I am looking forward to seeing her and hope that she is able to at least be smiling again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

CHAPTER 5: Regrets, Revelations and Recommitment

(Third person POV)

Starrk waited quietly but when he heard soft footsteps he smiled for the first time in three months. He knew those footsteps and the gentle warmth of spiritual pressure that came with them. As she opened the door and looked at him her eyes widened when she noticed he was not shackled.

He grinned a little as he chided her, "What onna thought I would be tied down and gagged?"

He had to give Orihime credit, her facial expression changed quickly and whe bowed her head. Ukitake looked between the two of them before stating seriously, "If I feel any fluctuation in her spiritual pressure I am taking her out of this room. Do you understand Starrk-san?"

"Yes Ukitake. I am no fool. I know I walk a thin line. Plus as I said before I will not hurt the female. So go. We need to talk."

Ukitake was about ready to change his mind, but Shunsui came up behind him and chuckled, "Oh Juu don't worry. Orihime can take care of herself. Plus Starrk-san gave us his word. He does seem to be a man of honor. So off we go to finish preparing the little things left for the party." Before Ukitake could say anything else he was flash stepped out of the room.

Orihime giggled softly and Starrk looked up at her. His voice rumbled gently as he spoke to her, "You look better since the last time I saw you onna. But not as well as I am sure you should be looking. Are you eating enough?" He held out the plate of food he had to her with a kind smile as he continued, "Eat as much as you like. Those two captains do not know the meaning of subtlety. Enjoy."

Orihime smiled and nodded, "I know they are quite a pair. They are good to me when I visit here. I am sure I look better since the last time you saw me Starrk-sama. But no I haven't been eating much. I've been dealing with a stomach virus. I was asked to come here and talk to you to see if I can help you break out of this depression. According to the captains if you don't you will become an aduchas again and become feral. Once that happens and the Head Captain finds out you will be executed. Please Starrk-sama, is there anything I can say or do to help you?"

"Since you cannot bring Lilynette back, I must mourn even if it's years upon years."

Orihime's eyes softened more, her heart breaking for the man before her, "But Lilynette was a part of you Starrk. But even if she wasn't she loved you like family. She wouldn't want you to suffer. She would want you to move on and find a life of your own."

"Listen girl, how am I to have a life if I can't be near anyone! My spiritual pressure can kill any hollow, arrancar, and even Espada. The only reason I didn't kill the others was because of that damn thing Aizen had. So even if I was able to move on, how can I? How do I move on and find someone to be with when all that would happen is me killing or hurting her!" He was almost yelling because of his frustration.

Orihime scooted closer to him and smiling took one of his large hands into hers. As she held it she looked up at him and whispered, "You aren't hurting me are you? Your spiritual pressure is strong, but it's not wounding or suffocating me at all. You can control it if you choose too. I am sure you could find someone to be with you despite the spiritual pressure differences."

She smiled more and then slowly leaned up on her knees to be eye to eye with him. She giggled a moment and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened in shock as he stumbled over his words, "Wha…what was that for?"

Orihime gave him a beautiful sincere smile, her first in months, before replying, "It's for you. You saved me from Nnoitra and kept him from raping me a second time. You trashed Szaeyel's lab while beating him to pulp so that I never got experimented on again. So that was a thank you. I can't give you more but a simple kiss on your cheek. I wish I could. I am in your debt."

"I should have stopped Nnoitra from the beginning. I knew the way he looked at you, the foul way he spoke about you but I thought he wouldn't be stupid enough to touch you while you were under Aizen's "protection". I should have stopped the experiments early on. I am sorry onna. I have failed as a warrior."

When he finally crumbled under the pain of his guilt and regrets Orihime simply held him as he cried just as Rangiku and Rukia did for her. She ran her fingers through his hair and when he'd calmed she smiled into his beautiful eyes, "See? A good cry helps. Trust me I know. I have had to do it plenty of nights."

Starrk nodded and gently let go, but his hand grazed her belly his eyes widened when he felt a sudden pulse of life inside of her. He closed his eyes briefly and concentrated on her spiritual pressure snapping them open when he reached a startling conclusion.

"Onna, you are pregnant," he all but yelled. He doesn't know if wants to smile or hurl because up until this moment he had entertained being with her but this changed everything.

He snapped back to the present when he heard her shush him.

"Starrk, please! Please keep your voice down. No one but two of my soul reaper friends know. Not even Kurosaki-kun."

Starrk smirked. "So not even the father knows," he chuckled picturing the look on Ichigo's face.

Orihime gasped and stepped back as if she'd been burned, "No. Kurosaki-kun isn't the father. He's, well, he isn't anything but a friend now. No this child, this thing is a result of either Nnoitra's raping me or Szaeyel's experimenting. I don't know which. I'm scared Starrk-san. The only way will I know the truth is if they run tests here, but if I do that they will tell the Head Captain. Depending on what they find I could be killed or worse subjected to more experimentation under Mayuri Kurotsuchi! "

Starrk stood up suddenly, grabbing his sheathed zanpakuto and pulled her up to stand as he said fiercely, "You. Will. Not. Die. Do you understand me, onna? Neither you nor that unborn child will die. Even if no other will stand beside you, you will have the protection of the Primera Espada."

Orihime gasped softly and smiled, though there was fear still lingering in her eyes. He nodded and she answered with her own nod.

She saw Rukia coming down the hall and called to her. Rukia was confused as to why Orihime was with the Espada guest but headed over to her with a smile on her face. She nodded a greeting to Starrk as he had been nothing but polite to her.

"Hello Orihime. Hello Starrk-sama, did you need something?"

"Yes Rukia I need to go see Unohana Taicho. I need to be examined and see about this pregnancy."

Rukia noticed Starrk standing extremely close to her friend but since Orihime did not seem to mind it she decided to contemplate this new development at a later time. It is apparent their guest would be going with them to the fourth division. So Rukia nodded her understanding and flash stepped towards the fourth division area, Starrk following her with Orhime in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

CHAPTER 6: Better Than Not Knowing

(Third Person POV)

They arrived at the fourth division and Rukia, Orihime and Starrk all explained the situation to the third seat Hanataro, then to the leutenant Isane Kotetsu, who in turn retrieved Unohana Taicho. After speaking together Unohana understood the situation and decided to do a pregnancy test. She also decided to check Orihime's reitsu levels and upon completion sighed.

"Orihime dear, may I speak to you alone?" she asked as she noticed Starrk staying close to Orihime.

"Captain Unohana, it's fine. Rukia-chan already knows everything and Starrk-san is here for me too. So go ahead and tell me what you have to say. Please." The female captain nodded and noticed the girl trying to put a brave face on. She wished she had better answers for her but can only tell her as much as she knows, which at the moment is not much.

Taking a deep breath she stated, "I can tell you this: You are pregnant. But you are not pregnant with a human or a soul reapers child. Because of the mix in spiritual pressure I cannot tell what or more so whose DNA is in this child. I am sorry I cannot be of more help. Perhaps you should see Captain Kurosoutchi. He may be able to help."

Orihime nodded slowly, fear in her eyes as she remembered the creepy captain's words of trying to coax her to allow him to study her and her Shun Shun Rikka. She can't imagine what he'll do to her and her child in his twisted pursuit of data.

Rukia smiled faintly and hugged her friend as she said, "Don't worry Orihime. Listen, we can go to Mayuri and see if he'll help or have any ideas. But when we go I'll grab Rangiku for extra support. And we know that Hanataro,and Isane will be silent about this."

Orihime shrugged, "I don't think it really matters anymore, eventually everyone is going to know about it when I start to show. Plus, it's not people knowing about it that has me worried. I don't trust Mayuri but if he's the only one could maybe help then I should go to him."

Starrk jumped in at that point, "Maybe Kyoraku and Ukitake will help. They say they love you like family. Maybe they will protect you too. Plus, I'll be there and if he does anything you don't want I'll stop him."

Unohana nodded in agreement, "Yes those two are more than enough to hold Mayuri down if he does something you do not approve of. Best of luck Orihime-chan." The female captain watched as Rukia, Orihime and the Espada left her division.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 7: First Impressions

They stopped at the eighth division and Orihime gave a very short version of why she needed their help. Kyoraku told his lieutenant to finish up the last bit about the party and Ukitake both agreed whole heartedly to go with her to deal with Mayuri. Rukia even roped in Renji j just in case as well as stopping at the tenth division for Matsumoto.

At first Captain Hitsugaya was not inclined to allow his second leave, but when Orihime asked he said it was fine. He couldn't refuse the poor girl who seemed so broken and frail especially after she'd put all her problems aside to heal people who had at one point dubbed her a traitor. He even offered his own assistance, however Orihime declined, letting him know that if he were needed they would send word to him.

They arrived at the twelfth division and Orihime found that Mayuri had not changed since the last time she saw him. He was still crazy and obsessed over her powers. Orihime explained her reason for being there hoping to reach some sort of mercy or decency in the man. Despite the initial terrible upbringing she'd had and all the bullying Orihime still strove to find good in people. However, her hopes were dashed the moment Mayrui began talking about cutting her open to do exploratory surgery in efforts to see how her powers worked. Orihime tried to hold her composure but had tears sliding down her face. She was so exhausted and so tired of people just wanting to take from her. Renji had to be held back by Ukitake and Rukia while Shunsui was dealing with restraining Starrk. Suddenly Starrk broke free but before he could reach the scientist an orange shield stopped him. Everyone looked at Orihime with shocked expressions including Mayuri.

Orihime kept her eyes on Mayuri, her words cold and clear, "I have had enough. I have had enough going without sleep. I have had enough with nightmares. I have had enough with every scientist thinking I am just a toy to dissect. I'm not. You want to know what my powers can do or how they work Captain Mayuri? Well I can show you firsthand. I can reject your powers. I can reject your size. I can reject you from existence. Keep pushing me. Or I can just let Starrk-san make you fall to your knees. Either way I am done being a damn puppet. I know if I do this I will be dubbed a traitor but I already was once before and that was when I had done nothing wrong. At least in this way I'll have earned the title and no one will be exploited or tortured by you again. So what's it going to be?"

Mayuri said nothing being too proud and stubborn to give in.

"Fine have it your way. Soten Kesshun I re.." Orihime began but Mayuri interjected, "Fine. I'll do it. I'll see if I can help."

The shield vanished and she hopped on to the examination table. Mayuri's tests thankfully were only scans and completed fairly quickly. He looked over the results and turned his clown like face to hers, "Well, this was not done by an espada per say, at least not naturally. It was conjured, created. So there you go. You've wasted my time, now get out."

Orihime looked at the others and taking a deep breath said, "Not Nnoitra's then. So it was Szaeyel's creation. I just wish I could remember what he did. Who's spiritual pressure and well you know.." she trailed off, her cheeks burning.

Rukia sighed but Renji snapped his fingers, "What if we go to Urahara? He'd be willing to help but he wouldn't threaten to dissect you. Rukia stay here to keep Ichigo and the others busy. Tell the Captain I am running a quick errand. Come on you two. Sorry Captain Kyoraku, Ukitake. But people would notice your absence. You as well Rangiku."

All the others nodded their agreement so Renji opened up the Senkaimon for Orihime and Starrk and all three of them walked through, stepping into the shop.

Urahara Kisuke looked over at the guests that showed up. Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak but whatever she was about to say was swallowed up by her grunt as Orihime flung herself into her arms. Yoruichi had grown close to the healer over the years and looked upon her somewhat as a daughter. Holding her tightly she laughed softly as she asked, "Orihime, what brings you here? Is everything alright?"

Urahara thought to himself as he surveyed the small group in front of him, _"This is interesting, Inoue-chan, an espada, and Abarai-san. I wonder what's going on?"_

"Always a pleasure to see you Inoue-chan. What brings you, Abarai-san and the espada-san here today?" As she turned to face him he noticed her eyes looked sad, but more than that she looked panicked.

Wanting to try to calm her down he offered, "How about we sit down and I'll have Tessai make some tea and the kids can bring in snacks? Ururu, Jinta. We have guests bring in snacks. Tessai if you would please make us some tea."

Ururu,Jinta, and Tessai had all been quiet not knowing what to say. The atmosphere was tense and they could tell emotions were running high. They left quickly to do as Urahara asked.

After everyone was settled in with their tea and snacks Orihime explained everything from the beginning including the experimentations and rape by Nnoitra. She talked about her beatings from the arrancar girls, having to heal Ichigo under Grimmjow's orders and Starrk taking her back to Aizen only to be sentenced for execution.

Starrk took over the tale at that point, talking about Lilynette being killed protecting Orihime and how he felt compelled to continue protecting her even going so far as to take her to Ichigo so they could leave.

Before he could get too heated in his speech Orihime took back over recounting their visit with Unohana and the eventual discovery by Mayuri that the child she was carrying was not conceived by natural means. Orihime ended their long tale with a request to Urahara to please help her figure out whose reiatsu and DNA were used to create this child.

Urahara nodded, smacking both his legs before standing to place himself next to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and offered a small reassuring smile, "Of course I'll help you any way I can Inoue-chan. Even if I can't find out right away I will keep trying to figure it out till you get your answer. Alright?"

Orihime smiled through her tears and stood up to give him a big hug. He led her into the back room and after asking her to sit down set up his machines to begin testing.

"Oi, I better get back before the captain has my head. I'll be in touch," Renji said and headed back to Soul Society.

Yoruichi sat with the espada who seemed so different from any of the others she'd seen.

"Thank you Shihoin-sama," Starrk rumbled softly, "I don't care if the child is mine or not. All I care about is if she and the child are healthy. They both deserve a life."

Yoruichi smiled as she replied, "You are quite different from the rest of the espada. Thank you for watching over and protecting her. She is family to me. It is good to see her smiling. I just wish it was real. Have you come to understand your connection to her? Not that I am not grateful for it but it is highly unusual."

Starrk shook his head, "No, I don't understand it at all. All I know is from the moment I saw her in that awful place I wanted to get her out of it. I wanted her to be free to live a happy life. But even as the Primera Espada I knew I wasn't strong enough to just take her away. So I did little things to make her stay better, things that went unnoticed by Aizen and the rest of the espada. But when I found out how Szaeyel was treating her I lost control and destroyed his lab. When my other half was destroyed I killed Nnoitra for hurting Orihime and killing Lilynette. But I willingly turned myself in to the soul society. Why do you ask?"

Yoruichi smiled more, "Talk to Sajin Kommura, captain of the seventh division. He's not human, but he's a good man. He may be able to help you figure out your imprinting on Orihime."

Starrk eyed the cat demon woman as if she had two heads, "Imprinting? What's that?"

Yoruichi chuckled and patted his arm, "You will know more when you speak to Kommurra."

Suddenly she dropped her humorous façade and looked at him with serious eyes, "I'll tell you this. If you decide to stick around her you better make sure you stay for good, no matter what? Understand? If you hurt her I'll be coming for you."

Starrk nodded solemnly, "I understand loud and clear."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 8: A Second Dose

(Third Person P.O.V)

Though there was nothing too invasive or painful about the tests Urahara was performing it was tiring all the same. Starrk paced outside the room as they were being done the whole time feeling an urge to hurt Urahara though Orihime had reassured him that the man wasn't hurting her.

Despite her reassurances he could not get rid of the feeling that he wanted to keep her safe with him and away from everyone else. Once the testing was completed for the day he took her back to her apartment.

When they reached her door and she'd unlocked it she stopped him from following her in and asked, "Starrk-san, how do you know where I live? I never told you."

He smiled slightly in his reply, "Inoue-san, I can back track your reiatsu trail easily, all the ex-espada could. Well, except maybe for Grimmjow, he didn't really have the patience to learn how to properly. May I come in?"

Orihime laughed and nodding let him in. He headed to the kitchen and made her some noodles and chicken. When he brought it to her she had a look of curiosity in her eyes as he knelt next to her and stroked her hair gently.

He spoke softly, "I know I have been acting strange Inoue-san. I can't describe it and I don't understand it. I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable and if it does I will try to act…cordial. But I will tell you what I told Yoriuchi-sama. That I want you and the child to be happy and healthy. She advised that I should speak to a Captain Kommura. Do you know him?"

Orihime nodded and smiled, "Yes I know him! He's really quiet. Really big too. But nice, I think. Why do you need to see him?"

Starrk smiled, glad to see her at ease with his presence so close to hers, "To see if I can figure out why I imprinted on you. I'd understand if it happened out of being lonely and losing Lilinette but it isn't. I have had this feeling to protect you since I laid eyes on you. When I go, will you come with me?"

Orihime sighed as she finished her meal but nodded in agreement, "Yes I'll come with you but you need to know that I have male friends there who I will hug so no getting mad or over protective. The last thing we need is you getting in a needless fight."

Starrk laughed loudly and running his fingers through her hair replied, "Okay I will try to refrain from hurting them. Unless they hurt you, then they are fair game."

Getting up he grabbed the bowl and headed into the kitchen to wash up the dishes. That done, he sat down on the couch and Orihime joined him. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying movies together. As the hours ticked by both were getting sleepy and before they knew it had fallen asleep.

The next morning when they woke up they were holding each other with Starrk leaned back slightly on the couch and Orihime's head on his chest. She stood up quickly, her faced flushed, and ran into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. Starrk had no idea what to say to her so instead he set about making them breakfast. When Orihime was ready she joined him and they ate in silence before heading over to Urahara's shop.

Urahara almost immediately set to work to open a senekimon for Orihime and Starrk and both of them noticed he seemed to be dodging her questions about the test results.

"Urahara-san, please, there's obviously something bothering you, please tell us what it is," Orihime pleaded.

Urahara shifted his eyes from her face mumbling something but not committing to his words. He kept flustering about until Starrk, knowing how worried Orihime was not to mention himself, stepped in front of the shop keeper and pushed him up against the wall firmly. He didn't hurt him but his eyes clearly said, " _Tell us now!"_

Urahara sighed but resigned himself to defeat, if they wanted to know now he needed to tell them.

"I wanted to wait until you returned but fine, you want to know now, I'll tell you now. Orihime," he shifted his gaze to her as the Primera let him go, "with what this Aporro-Granz scientifically got you pregnant with you need to also get pregnant the natural way. You need the spiritual pressure of a soul reaper, someone with a high reiatsu level, preferably a lieutenant or captain if at all possible. Otherwise it's extremely likely that you will die because the baby will drain you."

Starrk's eyes widened and he turned to look at her then back to the Urahara, growling out, "Orihime has to get pregnant with a soul reaper?!"

Urahara sighed, "Yes. I am sorry Orihime-chan."

Orihime, stunned to silence, meekly nodded her head before taking Starrk's hand so that he would not punch anything, namely Urahara.

Finally finding her voice she said weakly, "Starrk-san we need to get going. Thank you, Urahara-san, for your help. We might be there a few days and I'll see if I can find someone to help." She laughed weakly at this last sentence before clutching tighter to Starrk and stepping through the Senkaimon .


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 9: The List

(Third person P.O.V)

As they entered the 13th Division grounds Ukitake offered room and board for the duration of their stay. Orihime sighed and rubbed her hand over her head. This trip had just become a whole lot more complicated. Rukia lead them through the halls as she and Orihime talked about all the tests she'd been through.

While they were talking Starrk had been watching the males as they watched Orihime. He growled slightly at what he deemed the pathetic males eyeing what he believed to be his and chuckled to himself at what would happen should they try anything.

After they had settled in they made their way over to the seventh division where Rukia introduced them to Captain Kommura. That done she whisked Orihime away to the tenth division office to see Rangiku.

Starrk had made to say he wanted to her stay there but Kommura rested his furry hand on the Espada's shoulder and shook his head, "Let the ladies be, we have much to discuss, come inside." And so began a long explanation of imprinting so that Starrk could better understand what was going on with him and Orihime.

Though they had just been there not too long ago Orihime was very glad to be back with the diminutively sized soul reaper, as well as seeing the busty lieutenant of the tenth. As soon as they entered the barracks they heard a bellowing, "MASAMUTO!"

Moving closer they heard their friend's voice whine, "But Captain, it's so hot and there's so much paper work to do. Please just a few hours rest. I am sure Hyorimaru would have no problem cooling down the place so I could work properly and get the paperwork done."

Orihime could picture the very serious Captain Hitsugaya glaring at his second, with steam coming out of his ears and nose, not too unlike dragon and giggled softly at the thought. The office door flew open and the short white haired captain stormed out still yelling, "Rangiku, you will have the paperwork done by the time I come back. Do you understand me? And never, ever say that Hyorinmaru should be a.. a.. " he stopped at a loss for words.

A timid voice answered for him, "Air conditioner."

Hitsugaya turned to look beside him and saw Orihime, and turning slightly red from embarrassment nodded as he greeted them, "Orihime-san, Kuchiki-fukutaicho." He bowed and walked off.

Rangiku pulled the two girls into a hug laughing, "Now that he is gone, let's talk. How are things Orihime?"

(Orihime P.O.V)

I didn't know how to explain it. Hell I didn't know where to start. I knew I needed to or Rangiku and Rukia would start the twenty questions routine. So I just ploughed ahead with the story.

" Urahara-san took a crack at trying to figure out what's going on with my pregnancy just as Renji suggested. He confirmed without a doubt the fetus was created by Szaeyel. The kicker is now I need to complete the…deed if you will…with someone who has a huge amount of spiritual pressure. Preferably a fukutachio or even taicho. And before you say it, yes, Ichigo has captain level reiatsu and would most likely help out of duty or guilty (which of course I don't want) but apparently the, um, donation can't come from a human. It has to be a soul reaper. On top of that embarrassment I also have to deal with Starrk who is having protective issue over me."

"Do you want me to knock some sense into him?" Rukia says as she cracks her knuckles and smiles, "Renji and I can have a word with him." She has a sickeningly sweet look on her face that truly spelled doom for who would be on the other side of her fist.

Rangiku smirks, "I could always flirt with him and get him drunk. Maybe get him to sleep with me or Nanao. She needs it too."

I don't know why but hearing Rangiku saying she would sleep with him, or set him up with another, upset me, as well as Rukia threatening to hurt him. I jumped up suddenly and realize I am shaking my head.

"NO. No.. no thank you. He isn't hurting me. He's confused too. Just let him be. Plus Rukia he is the Primera. I don't think you'd be able to stop him. But he wouldn't hurt any of you. He doesn't want to anyways. He just wants to be around me." I sigh and Rangiku laughs.

"Well we will make a list of single men. Let's start. Ikkaku is one. Oh so is Izuru."

Rukia laughs and joins in, "So is Captain Hirako and Captain Mugurama."

"Rangiku, I don't think Ikkaku or Izuru would want to be with me," I state softly.

Rangiku snorts, "Like hell they wouldn't. All the men here drool over you. Besides if not those two there's Hanataro, Captain Ortobashi o even Captain Kommura. "

I write down the names: Ikkaku, Izuru, Shinji, Kensei, but then I pause at Rukia's words, "My brother is still single, as well as my captain along with Captain Kyoraku."

I decide to write them down as well. In the end the list consisted of Ikkaku, Izuru, Shinji, Rose, Kensei, Byakuya, Shunsui, and Ukitake. I sigh knowing talking to most of them will be hell. Most of them don't see me the way Rangiku or Rukia think they see me. Plus with Starrk as a body guard it's going to be tough. But if I am honest with myself I want this baby to have a chance at life and so I'll ask for help. It may not be the most ideal way to start a family but I'm going to do it. Here we go.

(Starrk's P.O.V)

Sitting here is really tiresome because it feels like I'm wasting my time. I know the cat meant well. I know the captain here is taking time to talk to me. But this is pointless. He has talked to me about mating rituals. He does realize I imprinted on a human girl right? I mean I thought Yoruichi told him. Shit he's been telling me about his "good ol' days" of when he was young. No more sex stories. Please. Make it stop.

"Captain you realize that the female I imprinted on is human right?" I quickly ask him.

"I wasn't aware of that. I was only told that you needed to know what imprinting is and about mating rituals." Captain Kommura eyes go a little bigger as he sets the cup down. "Well now that I have embarrassed myself and rambled on I think we are finished here since I've never mated with a human."

I soon leave his division to go find Orihime. Closing my eyes I let my senses take over and soon follow her spiritual pressure. What I see when I come upon her isn't what I want to see. Not in the least. She's in the midst of a group of males. Yes her two female friends (Rangiku and Rukia, I believe their names are) are with her one male near the busty red head (well the other busty read head) but the other three are near what is mine. I know I promised her I wouldn't hurt her friends but this isn't easy. In fact, it's torturous to say the least.

Trying to keep myself the good man I am, or at least want to be, I walk up to her and wait for the males to disperse but they don't. Even flaring my reiatsu does nothing to deter them. Their lack of fear or concern pisses me off and more than ever I want to hit them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 10: Best Laid Plans

(Third P.O.V)

Orihime was dragged from the tenth divison to the eighth where she talked to Captain Kyoraku. He declined for two reasons: one, he was trying to stay faithful to his ex-lieutenant (Lisa Yadommaru) who he was still in love with and two, he saw Orihime as a niece, not a romantic interest. Orihime was touched by his familiar affection and also for this commitment to Lisa.

Since Ukitake was visiting Shunsui she decided to kill two birds with one stone but again was refuted because he saw her like a daughter. Additionally he was in love with Isane.

After pulling Rangiku away from Shunsui's sake bottle the two of them along with Rukia made their way to the ninth division. Rangiku decided to cut right to the chase, her lips being loosened slightly from the copious amount of sake she'd drunk while they had been at the eighth division.

"Orihime needs to be knocked up," she announced blunting earning a smack on her forehead from Rukia and Orihime turning almost every shade of red possible.

Rangiku was laughing. Hisagi was looking faint. Captain Kensei Muguruma, was the only one was calm one.

"Let me get this straight Inoue-san. You need to get pregnant in a few months time. Well I'd say yes, but I can't."

He smirked slightly at Orihime's sad face.

"It's not for the reasons you think, it's because of Mashiro. I, well, I care about her alright? There I said it, happy now?" he practically growled out, "So I can't. But I can tell you Rose isn't seeing anyone and Shinji would jump at the chance."

Orihime looked down, a defeated look on her face, and whispered,"If they say no, then I'll di.." She didn't get to finish as Kensei gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Don't say it. Hachi said when we still lived in Karakura Town and you showed up that you were one of us. You're our family Orihime Inoue. We're not going to let you die, understand?"

Orihime opened her mouth but no sound came out for a moment, she rather resembled a fish out of water. Kensei had never really talked to her. She didn't think he even liked her that much but she smiled at the revelation that she was wrong.

Smiling nervously she replied, "I understand. I guess it's onto the fifth division then."

Kensei laughed, "I'll walk with you girlie to be there just in case Shinji won't let ya go. Plus Rose will probably be there along with his lieutenant. They help Shingi when the fool doesn't want to do work."

Orihime laughed as the five of them walked over to the fifth barracks. Upon arrival Momo Hinamori was on her way out to deliver paperwork and waved to the group.

"Captain Orotobashi and Captain Hirako are both in the Captain's office "relaxing", she said with a smirk before continuing on her way. Orihime took this to mean they were drinking and lazing about. She shook her head, " _Would they ever grow up?"_ she thought but decided probably not.

When they walked inside in the courtyard Orihime noticed with some surprise that Nanao and Izuru were talking and holding hands.

Rangiku looked shocked while Rukia whispered to Orihime, "Guess that is another to scratch off the list."

Orihime nodded and kept walking but before they even reached the office Shinji and Rose ambushed her with huge hugs, their joy at seeing her evident on their faces. She went into a long conversation with them about her situation and both agreed to help her in any way they could, including fathering her child.

Suddenly Orihime gasped when she felt an enormous spiritual pressure. She turned and found Starrk staring at them. The look on his face clear: he was PISSED.

Starrk flared his pressure higher but finding it had no affect on the vizards he snapped. Lunging forward he knocked Shingi through a wall before grabbing Rose and pinning him to the ground in one swift move, his booted foot on the older man's throat.

Kensei tried to grab Starrk but the Primera was faster. Not knowing what else to do Orihime flared her own reiatsu to show Starrk how angry she was. He immediately stopped and headed over to her to check her energies. Finding that her friends were not really hurt she looked at Starrk with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you attacking them?! They just want to help me Starrk-san, please try to understand."

She stomped off with Shinji in her wake. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear. They both head to the captain's office and Starrk winced when the door slammed shut. As Hensei and Rose stood with the other two women Starrk looked down and noticed a piece of paper. In all the commotion Orihime did not realize her list had fallen out of her pocked. Picking it up Starrk began to read it, his eyes widening and his pulse pounding in his ears.

He began reading it out loud, his voice rising with each name, "Shunsui Kyoraku. Nope. Juushiro Ukitake. Nope. Izuru Kira. Nope. Kensei Muguruma. Nope. Rose maybe. Shinji maybe. Ikkaku maybe." Looking at the two women he growled out, "What the hell is this?!"

With no fear Rangiku walked up to him, "That is the list for Orihime to find the right man for the job. Captain Kyoraku is in love with another, as is Ukitake." She paused with a look to Izuru and Nanao, "Apparently they're an item, way to go girl," she said with a smile.

Turning her attention back to Starrk she continued, "Captain Muguruma is a no. Rose is a possibility, as is Captain Hirako. Oh and so is Ikkaku."

Starrk snarled as he began to pace, his thought racing, " _So they're all prospects for what Urahara-san said she needs but…she can't…why would she go anywhere else when she has me?"_

Kensei looked at Starrk, albeit slightly warily, before speaking, "Now I don't know the whole situation but, and this is coming from someone who is a hot head, you completely lost it. That girl has you twisted up in knots. But what I've learned is the best girls are the ones who drive us crazy the most. So I am rooting for you pal. Good luck. All I will tell you is this: TELL THE GIRL HOW YOU FEEL DUMBASS!" With that he stormed off.

Starrk decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

Rose sighed and looking at Rangiku said, "Tell Orihime-san I'll be at the 10th to pick her up for our date tomorrow at 4 alright?" She smiled and nodded.

Rukia was too shocked to say anything else as she watched the Captain of the third division leave.

After locating Ikkaku the two of them explained the situation and upon his ready agreement set a date for him to pick up Orihime up at 6 PM that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 11: Date One

( Orihime's P.O.V)

Well that was fun. I hung out with Shinji-san and found he isn't so bad. He even admitted he doesn't love me, not the way he kept claiming he did, but he does care deeply for me and he doesn't want me to die. He'd give me what I needed if I let him. But I don't know if I can do it. No it's not because of Starrk. It's not. It's because I can't just sleep with someone. I want to meet a man and fall in love and actually be with him for a while and know he will stay with me. I appreciate what all my friends here are trying to do, but it's for not. Maybe I should let this fetus kill me and I can move on with my afterlife. Ugh I hate being depressed.

Rangiku was here earlier informing me that Rose is taking me out at 4 tomorrow night and Ikkaku is taking me out at six. Apparently they both are picking me up at the tenth so that is where I am headed now. It's five now so by the time I get to the tenth I will have 45 minutes to be ready for Ikkaku.

( Third P.O.V)

Orihime got to the tenth in plenty of time. She washed up and put on a pair of jeans with a nice blouse. Ikkaku showed up exactly at six which sort of surprised her. They headed to a bar and as they were walking Orihime wondered if he were nervous. She kept trying to engage him in conversation but he wasn't saying much.

When they'd finally sat down he suddenly snapped, "I can't do this! I'm sorry Orihime-chan, I really am! I care about you and you're a good friend who I want to help but I just can't. I…I love someone else."

Orihime smiled and nodded saying in a soothing voice, "It's okay Ikkaku-kun, it's okay. Calm down and take a deep breath.. "

Ikkaku interrupted her with a rush of words, "It's not okay. I told him I was coming here, he understands but, I just can't make myself."

Orihime's eyes widen as she took in his words.

"He?" Orihime shook her head as it suddenly dawned on her, "Ohh you and Yumichika-kun! I am so happy for you both. But if you don't like me that way why didn't you say no? You even jumped at the chance to go out with me tonight. At least, that 's what Rangiku said."

Ikkaku chuckled mirthlessly, "Yeah, well, I did kinda jump at the chance. I really do want to help you and since no one knows about me and Yumichika I figured that I could make it seem like I was.."

Orihime held up her hand stopping his explanation, "You don't want people to see you as different even if it's not any of their business. I understand. It's okay Ikkaku-kun. This is what we can do. I'll kiss you. But if anyone asks I'll just say there was no spark okay?"

Ikkaku nodded, stunned that she would go even that far to help his situation.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Moving away she smiled as she said, "See? No spark, but it was nice nonetheless."

Ikkaku blushed but, being serious for once, asked, "Are you gonna be okay? I mean Rangiku and Rukia explained what you're dealing with. What are you gonna do?"

Orihime sighed and closed her eyes, "I will keep trying and if no one can look at me that way then I will die in peace Ikkaku-kun. I won't force anyone to be with me in any form, especially with something as important as this."

She stood up and walked out of the bar just as Yumichika was entering. Pausing next to him she took his hand and squeezed it gently as she whispered, "Take care of him Yumi-kun."

The flamboyant male smiled and whispered back, "Thank you."

Heading back to squad ten she decided to rest in the garden and accidently feel asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 12: Bachelor Number Two

(Starrk's P.O.V)

I stormed off because I don't know how to ask her out. She also seems hell bent on dating a soul reaper. Doesn't she know that they won't leave their perfect world for her? I can. I would without a second thought, but noooo she wants one of them.

I swear I'd never hurt her. Okay yes I made her cry. Hopefully that she cat won't find out. But I'd never physically hurt her. I'd treat her right. What can I do to prove it to her? I have no damn clue. I am heading straight to that damn captain's office who had my princess with him. As I go over to his office I try to figure out the best way to go about this. Aww fuck it.

Banging on the door I say, "Let me in, I want to talk to you. I want to discuss Orihime Inoue."

As he opens the door I can't believe that ass is smiling at me like he has no care in the world. I swore I wouldn't flip out but he's pushing it. Really pushing it. I just want to knock him out, right in his oversized big teeth.

(Third P.O.V)

Shinji grinned as he let Starrk into his office saying, "Yes, Orihime-chan you say. Yes quite a beauty yes. Too bad I had to say no to her."

"You said no to her? But you know what will happen to her if she doesn't.." Starrk began but Shinji cut him off.

"Yes I know. I also believe she has accepted it. As much as she wants to bring this pregnancy to term and of course survive it she will not compromise her beliefs. She wants to be with the man she loves and she won't sleep with anyone else, I'm sure of it."

Starrk growled in irritation, "Yes I know about her love for Kurosaki, but he can't help her. He is just a boy. He will not be able to man up and take care of her like she deserves. Hell ,he has trouble controlling his spiritual pressure how is he gonna be able to teach this child anything?"

Shinji laughed as he smacked his knees and moved to the window. Looking out of it he mused, "You are right about that. Ichigo can't control his own power well but I wasn't speaking about him. Orihime-chan is in love, she just doesn't realize it yet. However, you love her don't you? If so, why don't you tell her?"

Starrk sighed and sat down running his hands through his hair, "Initially I thought it was just that I had imprinted on her but I realize now that I do love her. Even without a heart I really love her but I can't get the words out. It sucks really."

Shinji chuckled, "Romance her, actually don't; that will just make her nervous. Treat her to a nice meal or even a nice day and then tell her. Whatever she says in response accept it. But if you truly love her stay with her until the end, whatever the end may be. And remember, Primera, we'll all be watching you."

Starrk left with Shinji's words stirring around in his mind to find Orihime. He found her rushing around in Rangiku's room getting ready for another date. He sighed but didn't argue the point. As she got ready he took a moment to look her over. She was wearing a pretty dress of light grey material that seemed to shimmer in the lamp light. He sat down on the couch and watched her reflection in the bathroom mirror, just enjoying being in her presence.

Orihime noticed his attention on her and stop brushing her hair to exit the bathroom, watching him. She leaned against the door frame and asked in a concerned tone, "Starrk-san, are you alright? You're awfully quiet. I mean, you're usually quiet but this quiet is deafening. What's wrong?"

Starrk smiled at her concern and shook his head. He got up and slowly walked towards her. Silently he extracted the brush from her hand and turning her around gently started to brush her hair. Her sigh of contentment made him smile. He noticed how nice her hair framed her face and remarked, "You should leave your hairclips out of your hair. I know you take them everywhere, but just for tonight yes? I mean, you will be safe with Captain Ortobashi right?"

Orihime gapsed at his words, both surprised at his suggestion and that he wasn't flipping out about her date.

She replied, "Starrk-san are you sure you're okay? I mean you are being calm about this."

Starrk nodded as he continued to brush her hair, "I am fine, quite well, in fact. For now, I'll stand by you through all of this as I promised and will protect you. No matter what."

Orihime gave him a blinding smile, "Thank you Starrk-san."

Starrk finished with her hair and headed outside. When he saw Rose heading to the door he nodded a greeting. Before allowing the other man to continue he stopped him and whispered, "Break her heart and I will break you." Rose's eyes widened but Starrk said no more after that.

Orihime exited the room and headed towards them. Rose gasped before bowing and kissing Orihime's hand as he said, "You look very nice Orihime."

Starrk managed a smile before sonidoing in to the room and back out to clip her hairclips to her dress. Smiling at her he leaned in to whisper, "You look beautiful, just like a princess. Have a good night." With that he left to get a very much needed drink.

Grabbing her purse Orihime headed off with Rose. They had a very pleasant evening with wonderful conversation but during the whole time her thoughts continually turned to Starrk. " _I wonder what he's doing, where he is, who he's with,"_ this last thought give her pause and she tried not to think about it further.

As they were walking back to the tenth division Rose stopped her and said with a sigh, "Orihime, dear, I know your mind wasn't on this date. But, really I think that's ok. I wanted to see if perhaps there would be some sort of spark between us but I don't think there is, do you?"

Orihime laughed slightly as she shook her head, "No Rose-san I don't think there is. I feel like I wasted your time and I'm so sorry. I appreciate that you were even willing to go out with me. I can't help but feel like this is really going to kill me. I can't find someone who wants to be with me."

Rose cupped her face and kissed her forehead gently, "Oh sweetie no you're not. Open your eyes Orihime. You know there is someone who has captain level spiritual pressure who would choose you in a heartbeat. Just think about it."

Orihime shook her head, "Kurosaki-kun doesn't want me that way. Plus I don't want him to be tied down because of me. He'd do it out of guilt or duty and I can't live with that."

Rose laughed, "I didn't mean him. There is someone else who has stood by you through all of this, even before knowing of your pregnancy. Just think about it ok? If you need anything come and find me or any of the other vizards, we're here for you. "

Orihime nodded and Rose flash stepped again leaving her alone to think.

By the time she got back to the thirteenth division she was almost in hysterics. Stopping at the gates of the division she began to crumble. Dimly in the background she could hear Rukia, Ukitake and Kyoraku talking but the one person she felt most strongly was Starrk. Before she hit the ground he was there to catch her.

He whispered words in her ear only meant for her to hear and kissed her temple lovingly. By now the others had come outside when they'd sense Orihime's distress.

Starrk looked at them as Rukia stepped forward saying, "I'll take her to my room and find out what happened."

Ukitake and Kyoraku could both see the look in Starrk's eyes so Ukitake shook his head, "No Rukia, let them be. Tomorrow you can talk to Orihime alright?" She nodded and stood beside her captain.

Kyoraku smiled at Starrk, "Why don't you take her far out of the Seireiteiand just calm her down? She'll talk about it when she's ready."

Starrk nodded and holding her closer to his body sonido'd them to remote area in the least populated of districts with scattered trees, night flowers blossoming and a hot spring bubbling nearby. When he tried to put her down she clung tighter to him so he sat down. Once she knew she was safely away from prying eyes and questions she cried and he just held her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 13: Save Me

(Starrk's P.O.V)

I don't know what to do. She won't let me go and she won't stop crying. I've never dealt with a crying female. Lilinette never cried, not even when she died. Harribel never did and none of her fraccion did either. I am so out of my depth. But I won't back away from my duty as her protector. So I am sitting here holding her when all I want is to get her to stop crying and beat the hell out of that captain who swore he wouldn't hurt her. I want to beat him to death. I just can't leave her. Stroking her hair and humming and hushing gently I never thought I'd be in this situation. What am I gonna do? I decide to try to get her to talk to me.

"Orihime-san? Orihime, please princess, you gotta talk to me. Please," I whisper to her. I then kiss her forehead and temple as I hug her closer to me.

Through her sniffles I hear her finally start talking, "I feel like such a fool Starrk-san. I'm going to die because I'm too stubborn or prideful…or… I don't know other than I know I can't lower myself to just use someone for this. I always believed when I was ready to have a child I would at least be with someone I loved, if not married. Plus, what's to say any soul reaper who sleeps with me wouldn't get in trouble because they made a baby with a human? By now Yammamoto must have heard about this. I'm actually surprised he hasn't ordered my death or even killed me himself. And…and…" I hear her hesitate but will myself to stay silent so she can have her say.

Finally she goes on, "And I think I'm falling in love but the man will never look at me that way so…so I've decided to accept my fate. I can't sleep with just anyone but I can't bring myself to kill this life that has begun in me."

As I listen to my beautiful princess say all this about herself something in me broke. I look in her eyes and whisper, "Forget Kurosaki. I know you love him. I know he'd be good to you. But he is just a boy. He's a boy who is just starting his life. He can't control his spiritual pressure, so he wouldn't be able to deal with a child that is born half hollow, especially one that may have powers of an arrancar."

Holding my breath I wait and curse myself she starts to cry more. I feel like an ass and am ready to start apologizing but she beats me to it.

I watch as she wipes her eyes, trying to dry them with her hands. I use my sleeve and she gives me a beautiful smile.

Giggling she says, "You're right, Starrk-san, I'm being foolish."

"Orihime you are not foolish. You are lonely, even if you are surrounded by friends and you are scared. There is nothing wrong with that. Come with me."

I stand up holding out my hand to her and surprisingly she takes it. I lead her through the wooded area to where the hot spring is. I can see a bit of fear in her eyes which does make me hurt a bit but I smile for her benefit and say, "I'd never take advantage of you princess. Go soak and relax. I won't let anyone come near."

I watch her go with many questions in her eyes but she doesn't voice any of them right now. Facing away from the hot springs I sit and relax. I've decided I will tell her how I feel after she returns, having had time to calm down.

(Orihime's P.O.V)

There are so many thoughts in my head. He's protecting me, not laying a hand on me other than when I broke down, which admittedly is not my best moment.

Also what is his hang up on Ichigo? And it's not just him, it's everyone. I had gotten over him during my time in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo is my friend and while I love him I am not IN love with him.

I realize that somewhere between Hueco Mundo and now I do love someone else, someone new and different. But now he is acting like he just wants to be my friend and I'm so confused.

Shinji-kun mentioned someone with spiritual pressure at the level of a captain. I wonder if he was talking about Starrk-san? Thinking about it now I know I want it to be Starrk. He's protected and watched over me and even said he wants me and the baby healthy and happy. So why should it not be him?

Oh my, this feels so good. The water is so warm my muscles are turning to mush. It's perfect. Now I gotta figure out how to approach this. I can be coy but I don't know how to do that. I could try to flirt but Tatsuki said I wasn't good at it. I can just ask him to help me make a child. To give this fetus life. If he says yes, that means one of two things. One: he cares for me, possibly loves me, or two: he cares for me, doesn't love me but in the end will help me make a baby so I can live. Either way I am running out of time. Carpe Diem. Here it goes.

(Third P.O.V)

Orihime left the hot spring and slipped her dress back on. She noticed Starrk facing the opposite direction, guarding her just like he said he would. When she reached him she took his hand causing him to jump slightly and she giggled.

"Where were you at?" she asked softly as she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

He laughed and shook his head, "Nowhere princess, just concentrating on raising my reiatsu so no one would come near. Couldn't you tell?"

Orihime smiled and shook her head, "Nope, sorry, maybe it's from being near you so much."

He just smiled and nodded. After a moment of silence he gathered his courage, an ironic situation for the Primera Espada, before saying, "Orihime I have something I need to tell you. It's imp..." but he didn't get a chance to continue as Orihime placed a hand over his mouth. She smiled as his eyes widened.

"Starrk-san please let me talk. I know you've imprinted on me. I also know you want me happy and healthy as well as this little one. I know you want to protect me. I also know as well as you do that if I don't have help, I am gonna die. I talked to Shinji and he told me that it doesn't have to be a soul reaper. It can be a Captain level Arrancar. Or in this case an Ex-Espada. More importantly the Primera Espada. Please Starrk-san. Save me. I don't want to die."

Starrk stood still listening to her and felt his heart leap. He wanted to shout, jump, even dance in his jubilation but did none of this. As he is about to tell her all he's been trying to voice she leaned in and kissed him hesitantly.

That one action was all it took for Starrk's willpower to snap. He pulled her flush again him and kissed her passionately, pouring everything felt into it, trying to convey to her through actions the words he simply could not form.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 14: Howling Pleasure

(Third Person P.O.V)

Starrk kissed her deeply, holding her close, running his fingers through her hair. Breaking away for a breath he moved down and continued kissing from her jaw to her neck and back. Her moans of pleasure make him smile.

She whispers, "Starrk-san, please…I…I don't know…"

He ripped his jacket and shirt off quickly tossing the shirt away and wrapping the jacket around Orihime's shoulders. He picked her up into his arms and smiled as he whispered, "It's gonna get cold for a little bit."

Gasping she smiled as she wondered what he was doing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fully trusting him. He sonido'd to an abandon hut and nudged the door open with his foot. Carrying her in he smiled and took the jacket off her shoulders to place it on the floor. When he found a dusty blanket on the ground he shook it out and laid it down on top of the jacket before he gently laid her down on it.

Kneeling over her he said hesitantly, "This isn't how I wanted this. I mean…it wasn't planned or anything. You deserve better than an abandon hut and a dusty blanket as a bed."

He looked away in shame suddenly feeling like he had failed her.

But she simply giggled and smiling cupped his face to kiss him, nipping his lower lip before she replied in a low tone, "Starrk-san, it's fine. It.. this was my idea. Plus I wouldn't want to be in the Seireitei anyways. There are too many people who could walk in on us or hear and that would just make me more nervous. Out here it's just us. But if you're really worried about it you could always make it up to me later." She smiled slightly, but she was turning red.

Starrk chuckled and stroking her cheek said, "I'd be happy to whenever you like and as many times as you wish my princess."

With a surge of emotion Orihime lunged at him, kissing him deeply, his chuckles becoming muffled with the contact of her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back as each of them slowly explored each others' bodies.

Starrk smiled as he lay back over her, propped on his elbows to allow better access to her neck. He trailed kisses down and then back up to her shoulders. Slowly he pulled the straps of her dress down and pushed the material away exposing her breasts. Dipping back down, he kissed a trail between them as he softly molded them in his hands. Moving first left then right he kissed, licked and sucked all over her breasts causing moans of pleasure to erupt from his princess. Through his ministrations he groaned when he felt her fingers in his hair.

Her voice barely above a whisper Orihime panted out, "Starrk-sa..san I want to pleasure you too. But I don't kno.." She trailed off as he slowly let go of her breast and smiled lovingly at her.

"My princess, as much as I'd love you to please me this is for you tonight and into the wee hours of the morning. I will show you how much you mean to me. So all I want you to do is enjoy and tell me if you are." He leaned in and kissed her gently, then moved his head back down continuing to pleasure her chest. He listened to her intently to make sure she enjoyed everything he did.

Orihime moaned again, her pants becoming more pronounced as her body begins to ignite because of his attentions. She raked her fingers through his hair again and pulled slightly when a sharp tingle shot through her. She felt his smile as he trailed butterfly kisses all over her stomach making her giggle.

She could hear him whisper something softly and willed her brain to focus on the words so she could respond but realized as she listened the words weren't for her. They made her cry tears of joy.

"Little one, I do not know if you are a nino or a nina, but I promise I will give you a chance at life. You gotta come see this world. You've got an amazing mama. She is so strong and so beautiful."

Starrk looked up meeting her eyes and she pulled on his chin lightly to direct him to her lips. As she kissed him sweetly as she said, "You're amazing Starrk-san."

A low rumble of carnality emitted from his sternum as he firmly kissed her back. He broke the kiss briefly to say, "It's Coyote, not Starrk-san, please my princesa. I am your Coyote, loyal now and always."

Nodding in agreement she returned the passion of his kiss and whined when he broke it to return to his previous position. He pulled her panties down with his teeth causing Orihime to gasp. When she felt his fingers near her core her eyes widened and she instinctually closed her legs.

Starrk gently rubbed his hand over her right thigh and said softly, "Orihime do not be scared. I can feel what you are thinking. Don't fear me, nor what I am gonna do. You will feel pleasure from this. I promise you."

She relinquished her legs and he moved back between them. Orihime leaned up slightly on her elbows to try to see what he was doing but the next moment she fell back in shock from the pressure she felt within the folds of her core. His fingers were like magic and she couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling as he slowly moved them over her increasing in speed as her pleasure became more evident.

Her instincts took over, her hips moving against her lover's fingers, as she gasped out, "Coyote this.. oh my this feels good."

He lifted his head briefly and grinned at the sight of her with her head thrown back, eyes closed, trusting him completely. Grinning he said huskily, "If you like that my love, then you will love this."

The next moment he'd dropped his head between her thighs and gave her center a long slow lick with his tongue. He felt her tense for a moment but when he did it again her hips rolled forward again and he knew she was enjoying what he was doing. He kept up his movements making her squeeze her eyes shut as the ecstasy took her over.

It did not take long for her to feel a coil building in her stomach and though she tried she couldn't keep from crying out in pleasure as her orgasm slammed through her body. Starrk continued kissing her inner thighs as she came down for her high.

When her breathing had regulated somewhat he stood up and undid the clasp of his pants. As he slid them down Orihime's eyes widened again but she knew she trusted him so when he moved to position himself on top of her again she wrapped her legs around his waist loosely.

Starrk leaned forward and whispered into her ear making her shiver, "It will feel strange at first, but I promise it will get better."

When she had nodded he leaned back up to look into her eyes as he slowly entered her. Orihime whimpered slightly but tried not to panic. Lost in his own haze of pleasure Starrk pushed forward in one thrust causing her cry out.

When Starrk realized what he'd done he said in a regretful tone, "You're a virgin?! Orihime why didn't you tell me? I thought Nnoitra…" trailing off as he brushed the tears from her eyes.

He kissed her softly, apologizing over and over for causing her pain.

The pain subsided and Orihime whispered, "I rejected what Nnoitra did to me, just like I did with Szaeyel's experiments. I rejected the physical wounds, but not everything else since I didn't know. It's okay Coyote, I want you to keep going."

To emphasize her point she rolled her hips forward and Starrk rolled his eyes back as he growled out, "Are you sure my love?"

She kissed him soundly and that was all he needed to encourage him. He began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but began increasing his speed when he felt her clinging to him desperately and biting his shoulder to keep from screaming.

He grinned and panted out, "Orihime let go of my shoulder and just let go. Go ahead and scream if you wish, believe me, I take it as a compliment."

She listened to his directions and let go, leaving him marked, and cried out louder and louder in response to his increased momentum. Soon she was screaming his name and calling out as another orgasm overtook her body.

Starrk looked down at his mate as he felt her clench in her release which pushed him over his own edge. When she opened her eyes she saw Coyote's eyes turn slightly red before he leaned his head back, closed them and emitted a strangled howl-like sound while in the throngs of his own release.

Suddenly he moved his mouth to her neck and clamped down hard on her skin. Orihime inhaled sharply but didn't push him away as just from his bite she felt a third slightly less intense orgasm course through her body.

When they had both come back down from their shared euphoria Starrk hissed at the sight of her neck and fumbled around to find something to stop the bleeding, light as it was.

He stopped moving when he heard her laughter.

"What is so funny princesa? Do I amuse you?" he asked, his eyes alight with laughter.

Orihime nodded and grinned, "Yes you were scared you hurt me, but I felt nothing except pleasure." She kissed him and he sighed in happiness. Flopping onto his back he pulled her up on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

"You were right, that was amazing," she said with a sigh. She sat up and looked down at him, "Coyote, I need to tell you something."

He couldn't keep a feeling of trepidation from creeping up in his chest, "What is it love?"

She smiled as she kissed his jaw and then his lips again before answering, "I'm in love. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way between Hueco Mundo and now I knew he was it. It took me time but I know it now, especially after this. I am sorry Coyote. I should have said it earlier."

Seeing red Starrk clenched his teeth and growled out, "We make love, you say you enjoyed it, but now you tell me you are in love with someone." His growl got louder as his anger overtook him, "How could you do this to me? I mean, I'll give you anything you want, protect you until my dying breath. Damn it, I already sacrificed half of myself for you!"

Orihime looked at him in shock. She never thought he wouldn't be able to figure out it was him she was talking about. She tried said haltingly, "Coyote, it's not what you think…It's…Starrk-san please lis"

He pushed her off him gently and stood up, pacing around like a caged beast, his words tumbling out in a rant of passion and pain, "Damn it, I love you woman! We just freaking mated! I was willing to take a back seat and be your friend just to stay in your life even if it meant watching you be with someone else. But then you came to me, I thought…I thought you wanted me. But now I hear you love another man and I can't…I can't believe this is happening." He trailed off as he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to hide the tears he couldn't keep in.

During his ranting Orihime sat with a stunned look on her face.

" _He loves me?"_ she thought.

She stood up to stop his pacing, asking, "You love me?" but he ignored her as he moved to grab his pants.

Slipping them on he turned back to her with anger in his eyes, ""Go be with your true love then. I have nothing left now but loneliness. Hollow inside." He stormed out of the hut leaving her there.

By the time Orihime got her clothes on he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 15: Clarity

(Orihime's P.O.V)

So wonderful an hour earlier, then everything gone. How was I unclear in what I told him? I mean I told him I am in love. That I am completely madly in love with someone all while looking at him. I was trying to be coy but it's clear I messed up and now he's gone. Sonido'ed out of my life. I am stuck here till Rangiku or Rukia figures out I'm missing. This is terrible.

Laying my hand on my belly I sigh, wondering what I am going do now. Apparently for now I am going get dressed and then sleep till someone shows up.

(Starrk's P.O.V)

She loves another! Damn it! I am a fool! I thought I... I don't know what I was thinking. Lilynette was truly the brains. But I love this woman. I will never admit to any other male, but I was a virgin. I mean being dead, a hollow and fighting to survive limits having a relationship. Especially when the women are just as dangerous as the men. So now I gave my "innocence" to her, as well as my apparently existent heart only to get it stomped on, although beautifully. Sad thing is I would take her back in second. Ahh the lake is a peaceful place to sit and think.

She said she was in love. She said she had started to fall for him sometime after Hueco Mundo to now. So it can't be the soul reapers or the other hollow like soul reapers. I know most of the captains don't love her the way I do. It can't be Kurosaki otherwise she would have told me earlier. Damn it my head hurts. She was looking at me though when she said she was in love. Oh fuck me I am a big idiot! Ugh! She was trying to play coy and innocent. Trying to be sneaky and I.. Oh shit!

( Third Person P.O.V)

As Starrk neared the hut he could feel Orihime's pain and complete anguish washed over him. He cursed his idiocy, " _She's going to hate me, not that I blame her,"_ he thought as he stopped before the hut.

As he stepped in he found her sitting with a smile on her face, but her eyes conveyed sadness and a hint of fear.

"Yes Starrk-sama? Did you not finish yelling at me?" Orihime asked looking down.

Starrk moved to her and cupped her face causing her to stiffen. He winces at her fear of him and closed his eyes.

"Orihime, I'm so, so sorry. I am the biggest idiot. I never believed Lilynette when she told me I was but she was right. It's me isn't it? That you love?"

She nodded faintly and he pulled her to himself, "Orihime, I love you too."

Orihime looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you Coyote..I am sorry I wasn't more clear."

Overcome with emotion Starrk lost his ability to speak and opted instead to kiss her fiercely. However, she soon gained the upper hand and pushed him back onto the ground, straddling him. He smiled up at her taking control and they began another round of love making.

The next morning Orihime woke up alone but wasn't for long when Starrk showed up with food for them. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question but he merely smirked, although she caught a touch of a slight blush on his cheeks.

Giggling she asked, "What did you do Coyote?"

He answered with a grin as he sat the tray next her to and organized the food. Once it was prepared she began to eat the biscuits and rice, still keeping her eyes on him, but he just sat quietly as he ate.

Finally she stopped eating and said, "This is really good but I know you didn't make it here. Where did you go?"

Looking down Starrk said sheepishly, "I snuck back into the Seireitei. Ukitake gave me access to the kitchen so I could bring us some food back here. He wanted me to let you know that you're welcome to go back to the thirteenth if you wish but I don't know."

Orihime smiled as his hesitancy to return, "We can go back in a few days. I know when we do we won't get any privacy so we may as well enjoy this while we can." After finishing their meals she tackled him with a big kiss, beginning another passionate love making session that scattered the remaining food in every direction.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

Chapter 16: Third Time's the Charm

( Third Person P.O.V)

A month later they were still in Soul Society and were usually hidden behind closed doors. Orihime knew that some of her friends were worried that she was desperate and that was why she was using Starrk to finish the pregnancy.

One day this frame of mind made Orihime start crying.

Starrk told her straight out, "I know you aren't using me love. It's okay. Ignore them. I know they are your friends and they are worried for you. Please give them time."

Orihime smiled and sighed, "When did you stop getting so possessive?"

Starrk laughed softly, "When you said you loved me. I am still protective though and if it is really bothering you, I can talk to them."

Orihime shook her head, "No, if anything I should talk to them, help them try to," her sentence cut of as she bolted from the room to the bathroom and began throwing up.

Starrk followed her and found her knelt over the toilet. When the last of the wrenching died away and she'd leaned back he felt her forehead and found her slightly warm. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He curled up next to her to help keep her warm since he didn't want to cover up in case she needed to make a hasty exit to the bathroom again.

When after a few days Orihime was able to be up and about again they thought perhaps she had just come down with a strange flu. But when she still couldn't keep much in her stomach and was constantly tired Starrk took her over to fourth.

Unohana took her into an exam room and ran various tests. An hour later Orihime exited to the courtyard where she found Starrk pacing back and forth while Rangiku, Hisagi, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo stood by waiting. Despite her exhaustion and the fact that she knew she should probably do this quietly she couldn't stop herself from shouting out with a huge smile on her face, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Everyone sent up cheers of their own but when she locked eyes with Starrk she saw him standing still staring at her in shock. For a brief moment her heart clenched when she thought he may have changed his mind.

But those doubts flew away as quickly as they came when he stepped forward, dropped to his knees and kissed her bare belly, caressing it as he spoke word of endearment in Spanish to his and Orihime's baby.

He stood up and pulled Orihime into his embrace with a huge smile on his face as he whispered, "Te amo mucho Princessa."

Orihime kissed him gently before they were swarmed with her friends offering their congratulations.

Orihime whispered as Starrk spoke to Ichigo, Renji, and Hisagi, "Guess I'll ask later about naming the baby Lilynette if it's a girl."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Returning to Home

(Orihime's P.O.V)

-One week later-

We are now on our way back to Karakura Town. Captain Unohana says it would be safe for me to return and to have Urahara monitor my pregnancy. Now it isn't that I don't trust Urahara, but because he can be a bit over the top I am thankful that Yoruichi is going be there as well as Tessai.

So we have Rukia, Rangiku, Renji and Toshiro (I mean Captain Hitsugaya) escorting us back. I did finally tell Toshiro that I was pregnant. I also explained all my dilemmas and why I had to see Captain Mayuri. So now we get to go back to my apartment after a wellness check. I also have to get ready for school again. While it may be summer starting in Soul Society it's almost fall into winter here and school is picking back up. I am so screwed.

(Starrk's P.O.V)

I don't know why we have to go back to Karakura Town. Not that I mind being in the living world and of course I'm not going to abandon my mate in her world where Hollows could come after her. But when I do make it back to Soul Society I will have to thank the ones called Visored since they were the ones that helped open Orihime's eyes to what her heart was trying to tell her.

Despite some morning sickness and such she and our child are doing well. I am so happy it hurts. I can't stop smiling but I better before others think I am as crazy as Grimmjow was. I hope the poor fool survived. He wasn't all bad, just blood thirsty but that is what happens to us all when we had to kill to survive so. So that is what he did, though maybe he did take it a bit far sometimes. But I am getting side tracked. My mate. Look at her so beautiful. I can't wait to see her belly swell with my child.

(Third Person P.O.V)

Upon arrival to the world of the living. Orihime, Renji,Rukia, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya and Starrk stepped inside Urahara's shop.

When he saw the shopkeeper Starrk walked right up to him and before anyone could say anything, popped him in the jaw.

Kisuke stumbled back, but caught himself before he fell to the ground. Tessai started to interject but, Yoruichi stepped out and smirked, "You probably deserved it Kisuke."

Yoruichi looked at the six people in the entry way and smiled.

"So did he really deserve it? And what did he do this time?"

Orihime quickly went to see if Kisuke needed healing as she apologized, "I am so sorry Urahara-san, I don't know what's come over him."

Starrk looked over at Yoruichi and nodded before going to Orihime to move her away from Kisuke.

"He is fine Princessa, I barely even grazed him. And he does not deserve your apology."

Orihime's eyes widened at Starrk's words. Yoruichi just watched with slight amusement in her eyes and in her smile.

"So is anyone going to tell me? What did he do to deserve that hit?"

Hitusgaya who had been quiet the whole time looks at Yoruichi, "Oh I know, but I am not going get into this. Just definitely agreeing he deserved that and he deserves much more."

Starrk growled out, "He didn't give the full information. He insinuated she'd have to get help from a captain or lieutenant. We didn't know until it was almost too late that I could help even though I'm an Arrancar because I have that level of spiritual pressure."

Yoruichi listened to Starrk's words, her eyes widening as she listens before shooting her gaze to Orihime. When her eyes fell upon the girl she noticed the Primera Espada was holding her hand as Orihime gazed up at him with a smile on her face and her other hand on her stomach.

She raised her eyebrows as she asked, "So you are pregnant then," noticing Kisuke's nervous disposition.

Orihime was happy that most of the tension seemed to be dissipating as she hugged the woman who had become like a mother to her over the years. In the midst of their embrace and answered, 'Yes, about one month along so Captain Unohana said we could come back here as long as you two monitor the pregnancy. Is that ok?"

Yoruichi nodded, a smile on her face as she shot a look at Kisuke, "I'll stand by you through the whole thing Orihime. Don't worry I'll have a long talk with Kisuke but am I surprised at this decision. There are a lot of risks involved with this for you to not be monitored in Soul Society."

Captain Hitsugaya stepped forward clearing his throat, "Well the reason the Head Captain did not wish for her to leave but she didn't want to miss school."

Said girl nodded in agreement with the white haired captain.

He continued, "Rangiku and myself took the liberty to talk with the Head Captain as well as did Captain Ukitake and came to the conclusion that Orihime would benefit to be around her friends. The condition is she will have to return to Soul Society, just as a precaution, in case things don't go well and it becomes necessary to…" he hesitated causing Orihime to practically shriek, "Necessary to what, Toshiro-kung?"

He sighed, "The Head Captain said you had to come back to Soul Society to give birth should it be determined that the child needs to be terminated. We have no idea what the results of this union will be and have to take every precaution."

Toshiro was not enjoying the message he was forced to deliver nor the orders he would be forced to execute should the worst outcome occur. Orihime looked so broken, tears in her eyes while the others were shocked.

Starrk was beyond angry. He stood in front of Orihime and growled out, "You will NOT touch my child! You will not destroy my family!"

Toshiro snapped back, more emotion coming through than was usual for the normally cool headed captain "I am not the one who wants any of that either damn it! I don't want her or the child to be hurt. She is my family. She is OUR family!" He swept his arm around to everyone standing in a semi-circle in front of the couple. "Never forget that she is also our family too Primera Espada Starrk."

Yoruichi clapped her hands, "Enough now, put your weapons away boys! Now let's calm down, rein in your reiatsu okay? Let's just calm down and enjoy the happiness. Plus with a mother like Orihime, there is no way that baby will be bad. Now I and Kisuke went ahead and got you some things to help you out, I hope that is ok?"

Orihime laughed as she nodded, "Yes Yoruichi-sama , thank you, that is very nice of you both."

Starrk nodded his thanks as well before announcing, "I'll be trying to find a job in Karakura to help pay for things."

Yoruichi laughed, "You can work here. The kids don't like doing their chores and they make work harder on Tessai. So could you work here, it would help us all out and we'd pay you a decent amount to help with expenses."

Starrk agreed, again giving his thanks, before shaking Kisuke's hand, the earlier animosity between the two men finally put to rest.

Rangiku stepped forward and nudged Orihime. When the girl turned she saw a bag in front of her and raised an eyebrow asking, "What's this Rangiku?"

The busty shinigami giggled, "It's a present silly. Me and Shuuhei chipped in and got you something. We, well he had to come to living world and get it for you, but I picked it out."

The mother to be opened the bag to find a beautiful diaper bag filled with diapers, wipes, two baby bottles and a stuffed bear. She grinned, "Thank you Rangiku and tell Shuuhei the same."

Rangiku smiled and nodded. "Of course Orihime, we are family as my captain said."

Rukia and Renji stepped forward with bright smile as Renji handed a box to Starrk and Rukia gave a large bag to Orihime. In the bag the healer found a bunch of onesies, a few pairs of shoes and pajamas with, of course, Chappy bunnies on them.

Starrk looked so stunned to receive a gift that Orihime laughed. He smile lightly while unwrapping the box to find a book.

He read out the title, "What to Expect, When You're Expecting. Good choice Renji. Thank you both for all of this, it's very kind of you."

Orihime smiled more as she hugged the two shinigami.

Toshiro walked up to Orihime a little sheepishly which caused his lieutenant to giggle. Orihime saw how uncomfortable he was with everyone watching, no doubt waiting to tease him, so she suggested that head to the training area in the basement.

When they'd settled into the underground she smiled, " Okay now Tosh.. I mean Captain Hitsugaya, what is it you wished to tell me?"

Toshiro sighed, "I am not good with words Orihime-chan, but you are like a sister to me. I've never had a sibling and Momo and Rangiku are the closest family I had. So I… I made you something."

He pulled out a framed picture of her, but when she looked closer Orihime could see it was actually a painting of her holding a baby, her baby, in her arms. Above them in the sky was Hyorinmaru watching over them. As she looked closer Orihime noticed the baby was wrapped up with a blanket with the emblem of Toshiro's sword.

She hugged him tightly, whispering as she did,"Why didn't you let anyone else see this?"

The small captain snorted, "So that they can make fun of me more? You know I love Momo and I care for Rangiku. You know I can do a lot of things, but telling THEM up there, I can paint.." he paused as he pulled out a wrapped package. She opened it to find a blanket of pure white velvet with Toshiro's emblem embroidered on it. He continued at this point, "Or sew and I'd never hear the end of it. But you are welcome. I chose white since I didn't know if it was a boy or girl you are carrying. Do you know yet?"

"Nope and I don't know if I want to know. I just know I am pregnant." Both laughed softly before deciding to finally go upstairs.

Starrk had packed up all the stuff. Orihime gave him an inquisitive look regarding the gigai and the bags.

He shook his head with a small smile on his face, "Tell you later. What is that?" He tilted his head to the stuff in her arms.

Grinning she replied, "I'll tell you later," a mischievous look in her eyes.

Most everyone else had left the shop by that time, Rangiku going with Renji and Rukia who wanted to annoy Ichigo. The substitute-shinigami had returned from Soul Society right after he found out about Orihime's pregnancy.

Starrk nodded to the shopkeeper and flash step goddess one more, "Thank you both for everything. Urahara Kisuke, I apologize for punching you, but if you ever lie to or mislead me or my mate again, you better be faster than me."

Casting a wave of goodbye to Toshiro, Starrk walked out of the shop, Orihime bowing to the rest before heading after him quickly.

"Coyote, what is in those bags?"

"Well besides all that your friends got me, apparently Yoruichi was planning ahead and bought a lot more stuff. She said she'd knew you'd find a way to make it work. So what is it you have?"

Orihime showed him the painting. Starrk grinned but had a look of slight confusion at Hyorinmaru being in the picture.

His mate smiled softly, "It's Toshiro-kun's way of saying he's watching over us. Even if the head captain would want to.. .well what he warned us of. He won't allow it."

Starrk returned the smile as he replied, "My love I don't think any of your friends would allow it. I believe there would be a revolt against the head captain if he tried to hurt you or our baby. But no need to fear Yoruichi-sama is right. With you as its mama this baby will be nothing but good."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Nesting

(Orihime's P.O.V)

-Three months later-

I am constantly cleaning and I mean constantly. I am also rearranging things in the kitchen. It kinda irritates Starrk, but he doesn't stay annoyed for long. School is better. I finally caught everything up within two months and am back to being number two in the ranking of highest student with grades. Of course the only one that is higher is Uryuu. I can't surpass him. No matter how hard I try. And I am not stressing myself or upsetting Starrk anymore. He wasn't okay with me staying up all night, missing sleep and barely eating. We had many nights of arguing and flaring reiatsu where it got so bad that Toshiro came crashing into my apartment, as did Rangiku.

Now that I am caught up and ahead of the class some I am eating and sleeping more, even taking naps on the weekends. Uryuu would come help me with my homework, as would Toshiro since he is a prodigy. Tatsuki comes over to help me with my emotional spats. Pregnancy hormones suck. Chad comes over to see if he could help rearrange furniture or help put the baby's toys together. There is a lot of toys, most from my soul reaper friends, but also from Starrk. Since he works for Kisuke he constantly buys stuff for the baby. It is getting crowded in the room but I don't have the heart to tell him to stop because it makes him so happy.

(Starrk's P.O.V)

It's been three months now, almost four, and my beautiful Princessa is glowing. She has finally finished the morning sickness phase. I am reading the book that red haired shinigami gave me and it's very insightful. Normally I'd worry about her eating weird foods, BUT my girl already does that, so no worries there. Maybe she'll do the opposite and crave normal foods. A man can hope. Her cooking is horrible, but I don't have the heart to say no. So I offer to cook and let her add on whatever she wants after the meal is done. Now one thing I was angry about is the fact that she wasn't eating, or sleeping because of her damn learning.

I was so upset with her. We got into many fights. That short shinigami. Toshiro I think? He and Rangiku came busting in here because of our reiatsu's flying. Talk about embarrassing. She also tried to move furniture but thank Kami her big friend Chad was willing to help her. He calls and comes over when she needs help rearranging furniture or the toys needing built. Well I got a surprise for Orihime when I am done. I hope she likes it.

(Third P.O.V)

"What is it? What are you looking at Coyote?" Orihime smiled playfully at him.

Starrk grinned and with a soft laugh replied, "Nothing beautiful, other than it's a good day. You haven't had morning sickness in two and a half months so you've been able to keep food down. You are doing well in school, as well as pacing yourself. It shows love. You are glowing beautifully, and I can see my little one is growing strong, yes?"

Orihime blushed at his compliment but looked confused, "How do you know he or she is growing stronger?"

Starrk smiled wider, "I can feel the reiatsu growing within you." Moving forward he gently laid his hand on her belly before nuzzling her neck and giving her a gentle nip. "I know you haven't been feeling like yourself lately, love, but please know that I find your "baby bump" very beautiful and sexy." She giggled in response and kissed his cheek.

"Now," he said leaning back up, "Come eat love. You and the little one must eat to strengthen and grow strong. Plus you have to hurry you to get your appointment with Urahara. Then we can go shopping for more things for the little one and for you."

At his words Orihime's eyes lit up she rushed to him, leaping into his arms. He caught her easily, capturing her lips in a solid kiss before setting her down, glad she approves of his idea.

Sitting down to eat Orihime said, "While we're out I'd like to visit some friends too if you don't mind?" She suddenly looked shy and looked down as her food as she continued to eat. Starrk rolled his eyes with a sigh, kneeling before her.

"Orihime, do I look like Aizen or Ulquiorra? I am not your jailer. If you wth to see your friends while we are out that is fine. Don't worry, though, I know how women talk goes and I will make sure not to listen in on your conversations."

Orihime smiled and kissed him but stopped eating longer enough to ask, "What do you mean about how women talk?"

Her Primera Espada just laughed as he went to fix up their bedroom. By the time he was done Orihime had finished her meal and washed the dishes. Making sure she had her coat and hat, Starrk wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the apartment into the cold November air.

When they arrived at the shop Yoruichi immediately began coddling Orihime making Starrk laugh as he headed to the back to help restock even though it was his day off. Next she met with Kisuke, who greeted her warmly with a big hug, before he asked her the routine questions along with some not so routine.

After they had finished the exam Orihime cleared her throat and looked at the two people in front of her with shining eyes, "Urahara-san, Yoruichi-sama, I want to ask you two something. Coyote and I talked about this and decided to ask you to be our baby's godparents. I know it's a lot to ask but if you would we'd be so honored…" she would have continued had Kisuke not hugged her strongly.

"Orihime-chan," he replied as he held her, "I speak for Yoruichi and myself when I say that we would be honored to take up the roles you have requested of us. Should anything happen to you and Starrk, Kami forbid, we will protect and raise your child as our own. And we're always here for you now as well."

"That's right Orihime. We won't let Soul Society to come after your baby. We will protect it with our lives." Yoruichi spoke softly but with absolute resolution in her eyes.

Orihime smiled. "Thank you, both of you."

Urahara quickly scanned her and smiled, handing her a video of the baby on the screen. "Everything is good, the baby is growing a little fast, so you may deliver early. But that is nothing to worry over. When you go into labor Unohana will be there to help in any way she can. I can also come if you wish. I also spoke to Isshin since he is a doctor. He offered to come to Soul Society to help as well."

Orihime nods in understanding. "We will decide when it's closer to it's time alright?"

Kisuke chuckled, "Right, right. Always listen to the mother to be."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Impromptu Baby Shower

(Third P.O.V)

After an hour Orihime and Starrk left the shop to head to the park. Unbeknownst to his orange haired beauty, Starrk had texted Tatsuki and Uryuu to ask them to gather all of Orihime's friends so she could see them at all at the same time.

She gasped at the site before her and asked what they were all doing there. Uryuu stepped forward, "Your boyfriend here texted me and Tatsuki and told us to gather the group so here we are. How are you doing Orihime-san?"

"Coyote, you called them? I was willing to walk to their houses, they didn't have to come here and wait in the cold!"

Starrk stepped next to her and nodded to the group before replying, "Princessa, you heard what Urahara said. The baby is growing slightly quicker than normal and it would not do any good to stress your body out any more than you already have been. So I asked them to come here instead. I trust it was not too big of an inconvenience Ishida-san?"

Uryuu shook his head, "Not at all, I have some ideas I made that I wanted to get to Orihime-san and this is the perfect time to do that."

Tatsuki, Chad, Chizuru, Mizuho, and a few others also confirmed they did not mind coming to Orihime rather than she walking to their homes as they too had items for the baby and mother.

Starrk smiled gratefully at them all before a sudden gust of wind brought to their attention the dropping temperature. He suggested they all head back to his and Orihime's apartment to watch movies and have some food. Everyone agreed good naturedly save for one person. Ichigo had not said one word the entire time, instead choosing to glare at Starrk as he stood by the pregnant healer. With the couple leading the way the group headed to their home to get out of the cold and continue celebrating the new life being mended to come into the world.

(Starrk's P.O.V)

I am shocked everyone readily agreed to come to our home. Either they have accepted me or they just want out of the cold. But it feels like they've accepted me and the situation we are in. Everyone seems to understand I will not leave Orihime no matter what. The only one I'm sure does not accept me or the situation is the substitute soul reaper. Is he still glaring at me? Yep, still glaring. Oh well, he'll just have to learn to deal with all of this. I was surprised he managed to reign in his temper, albeit briefly, when Orihime announced her pregnancy in Soul Society. Sure, he smiled at her and told her congratulations but the moment the girls got her away to themselves he turned on me like an angry attack dog. He's so annoying too. I wonder if he does love her. He says not but I don't believe him. It feels like just yesterday when we'd announced our joyous news.

 _The girls were happily talking about different things and gushing on my girl being pregnant. Looking at the men I could see that most of them were happy too, save for one. Kurosaki looked beyond pissed but I still went to talk to him. His reiatsu was flaring all over the place and I wasn't sure if it was purely because he sucks at controlling it or because he was trying to intimate me. Ha! Like he ever could!_

 _I stood in front of him, arms crossed loosely in front of me as I asked, "You got something to say Kurosaki?" I tried to keep my tone neutral but the punk annoys me to no end. He had no right to be mad about anything._

 _"You should have left Orihime to her friends to help. We would have found a way. Instead you had to come in and take care of her. An Espada. You did your job, now leave her alone," Ichigo whispered harshly._

 _"Kurosaki, I don't know what your problem is with me being around Orihime. She has told me you never wanted her the way I do, the way I love her. You say she is your friend but you're acting more like a jealous lover. Don't think for one second you can take her away from me. Try it and you'll have a problem."_

 _"Are you threatening me? I could tell the Head Captain you are turning violent, and where would you be then? Dead, that's where and don't worry I'll protect Orihime," Ichigo smiled, "Like I always have."_

 _I growed with anger, but instantly felt calm with Orihime's reiatsu coming near me. She smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. Giggling she asked, "Hey can you believe it Kurosaki-kun? I'm going be a mother!"_

 _The boy smiled at my mate, hugging her briefly, "Yeah Orihime-chan, I know."_

 _Our eyes met again as my mate went back to her other friends to ask them something. Stepping forward Kurosaki whispered fiercely, "I'll give you one month to leave. Tell her whatever you want but you better be gone by then. I'll take care of her and her child."_

 _Before I could reply Orihime said, "I want to go home now Coyote. The others already said goodbye and said they would come visit in a month of two. Can you please open a garganta?"_

 _Smiling at her I bowed, "Of course Princessa, your wish is my duty to fulfill." She giggle softly at my formality, blushing as her friends laughed and the girls "awww'd". It wasn't my intention to show off, though I'm sure that's what Ichigo thought. I did it for her, to make her smile, to make her laugh. She pulled my arm, eager to get going._

 _After I opened the garganta Orihime stepped through. I waited until she was out of earshot before turning back to face Kurosaki._

 _"Kurosaki I take care of what is mine, and I will protect it with my dying breath. If it's a fight you want, so be it." With that I stepped through the passage, snapping it shut without glancing back to see his face, but I was sure we left a very angry Kurosaki Ichigo in our wake that day.._

(Orihime p.o.v)

I am so surprised that Coyote wants everyone at our house. He's in the kitchen cooking. The girls are in my room cooing over the maternity clothes and boys are looking bored. All accept Chad who is talking to Coyote about something. Looking in the baby's room which was my brother's room, it's still missing the crib. He tells me don't worry he'll get me the perfect one, but it isn't here yet. Starrk has been leaving more and more in the early mornings. I don't really worry because he always comes back, but I am curious on where he goes. Maybe he goes to Hueco Mundo to eat souls so he doesn't do something accidental here? I just don't know. Then there is Ichigo who seems so angry. Maybe I should talk to him.

(third p.o.v)

Orihime walked over to where Ichigo, Uryuu, Keigo were standing looking bored. She noticed their eyes on her stomach, it was hard not too, and said, "Yes Coyote pointed that out this morning. Soon I am going to be as big as a whale." They all chuckled slightly at her joke.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses before saying with a small smile, "That maybe, but you will do it beautifully Orihime-chan."

"Thank you Uryuu-kun. Uryuu can you keep Keigo out of trouble, maybe help Coyote in the kitchen to make sure my food has a bunch of the stuff I like on it?" Uryuu nodded though he looked a little green when he thought of her strange food choices. She giggled as he drug a protesting Keigo away.

Orihime looked at Ichigo and huffed, "Unless you are Superman you cannot bore holes through my kitchen wall to glare at him some more. I don't know what your problem is Kurosaki-kun but please talk to me."

"It should have been me," he answered without thinking, blushing furiously when he realized what came out of his mouth.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she whispered.

"I mean you should have come to me, instead of Soul Society. Instead of dragging your lap dog into it. I could have helped you. I could have taken care of you and the child. Hell, send him away Orihime and I'll move in here with you and take care of you both. My dad would understand. Hell maybe even proud of me," Ichigo stated quickly, not fully realizing what he is saying till after the fact.

Orihime sat down on the couch, smiling soft as she shook her head.

"Kurosaki-kun, think about what you are saying. The only reason I have a chance to live through this is because of Soul Society getting involved. That was the only way I knew what I needed to do. And while you do possess the necessary level of reiatsu could you really see yourself sleeping with me? Someone you only see as a friend or maybe even as a sister?"

He didn't say anything but she could tell by his face that he too was questioning whether he would have been able to follow through with that was required.

Orihime continued gently, "And now, after Starrk has been through so much, lost so much, and is completely attached and in love with me you want me to throw him out? No, he's done so much for me already and I really do love him. I know that you don't understand that but he's a good man. You would have hated being tied down, maybe even ended up resenting me for it."

He opened his mouth to protest but she continue quickly, "Now this whole situation will take all of us time to get used to but we will, including you Kurosak-kun. sure you know by now there was a time where I would have jumped at the chance you are offering but that time has passed. We will always be friends and you will always have a special place in my heart, but until you can accept this situation for what it is, I think it would be better if you didn't come around. I can't afford to stress out about a possible fight between the two of you."

She put her head down as he stalked angrily out of the apartment, a few tears shedding because she was truly sad to have hurt him. Starrk touched her shoulder and asked, "Why did Kurosaki leave?"

Sighing Orihime replied, "I didn't choose him, so he is angry, but he will be okay, he just has to deal with it in his own way. He threatened you didn't he?"

Starrk nodded assent to her question.

"I figured as much. He would have hated me if I tied him down. That's why we could never be. But I don't want to be with him. I love you Coyote. Don't forget that."

"Never, Princessa, never. Now food is ready and you must eat." He smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Orihime followed him to the kitchen, smiling at her favorite red bean paste sitting on the table next to all her favorite foods. She gave a thanks to the Quincy as he took his plate into the living room.

After she'd settled in with her meal Orihime asked, "Where have you been going early in the mornings love?"

Chad spoke up then, "I have been helping him with a gift for you."

Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"I have it in my truck. Starrk should I bring it up?"

Starrk sighed dramatically. "Very well, since someone can't wait any longer."

Orihime laughed and hugged the gentle giant then Starrk.

"So what is it? Come on Coyote please tell me what is it? Is it for me or for the baby?"

Starrk laughed at her impatience before saying, "Love you will know soon. Maybe I should go help him."

He rushed past her outside. Within a few minutes the two men were back upstairs.

Chad carried a beautifully wood carved rocking chair with a foot stool and Starrk held a beautifully carved baby crib. Orihime broke into tears as soon as she saw them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Nearing the Finish Line

(Orihime's P.O.V)

-4 months later-

Looking in the mirror all I can say is…moo. I feel like a big fat cow but of course Coyote disagrees. Not that he really _looks,_ he just keeps telling me I'm beautiful. But really, I know he wouldn't say it if he didn't believe it. I just wish I could believe it for myself.

It has been four months since I broke down an emotional mess over the beautiful hand carved crib. Keigo got a punch to the face when he said I was crying before it wasn't store bought. I love it because it is so sweet and thoughtful.

Turns out Coyote had snuck out one night and tracked Chad down at his job to ask him for help. He said out of my male friends "the giant" is ironically the most reasonable.

Uryuu can be reasonable but when it comes to carving yeah Chad was the better choice. Besides, Uryuu has already sewn a receiving blanket as well as two quilts for us.

Coyote told me he had to sneak out when I was sleeping so that I didn't get suspicious of what he was doing, but he didn't know I was waking up in the night. Oh the look on his face when I told him what my over active imagination thought he was doing. He kept apologizing over and over again but I was too, really it was an apologizing fest.

Now I have to head off to my doctor's appointment. Well anyways I gotta get up and head to the doctors. Let's see I was still in soul society while I was only a month a long, came back and when I got the crib I was four months a long. Now another four months has past.. So you guessed it I am eight months a long. And if you think me with an over active imagination is funny. Coyote is beyond paranoid, panicked and anything else you can think of. So here we go.

(Starrk's P.O.V)

I am waiting outside the exam room at Urahara's shop. After Orihime and I continued to apologize to each other. Her for her paranoia thinking I was sneaking out to find another woman. Mine for not just telling her that her big friend was helping me make something for her. So now I sit and wait, and worry. She is eight months along. To say I am worried is an understatement. I even stormed Soul Society and made sure someone competent would be in Karakura town to protect it when it is close to the time she gives birth. I do not trust Kurosaki. But do we have everything.

Diapers... check. Baby wipes, baby wash rags.. check. Changing table.. crib.. check. Bottles, pacifiers check. I believe so. I even made sure she packed her overnight bag. She tells me not to worry. And I swear Lilynette would be laughing at me now. I am actually doing something other than sleeping. Hell I am barely sleeping. When she is having false labor contractions which has been happening more often I so ready to sonido her ass to a human hospital. But we can't. So I just hope to whatever kami is out there that she will be alright. She is strong. I gotta keep telling myself that she is strong.

(Third P.O.V)

Orihime walked out of the room and Starrk not even waiting for the update picked her up and sonido'd out of there. He took her to the park and the blooming flowers made her smile.

Starrk cleared his throat, "How soon love?"

Turning to face him she answered with a smile, "A couple of weeks maybe at the end of this month. Give or take."

Starrk wrapped his arms around her from behind as she turned back to look at the flowers, his chest pressed to her back and smiled.

"You know I think you are beautiful and strong, and it's been amazing watching all the changes happen yes? But I am so ready for this to be done. I want to see our child."

Orihime burst out laughing, "No you're done with my mood swings, my hormones taking control and my constant yelling and screaming."

Coyote turned her around in his arms, "Okay yes I will be thankful for that too, but it is more than that love. I am ready to see our baby. To see what he or she looks like. To see that they are healthy and alright."

Orihime inhaled deeply as she rested her head on his chest sighing, "My Coyote, sometimes you don't need to even be suave or romantic to say the nicest things that make me fall for you all over again."

Starrk grinned and planted a kiss on her head, murmuring around her hair, "I love you my princessa. I am just scared and nervous but I'm also happy."

Orihime nodded but pulled away from him slightly to meet his eyes, "I understand happy and nervous. I am too, but why are you scared? Urahara-san and Isshin-san will be there as well as Yoruichi. They won't let anything happen to me or at least they will do everything that they can to save me if something goes wrong."

She felt him shuddered, his voice low and husky, "I don't want anything to go wrong love. I don't want to lose you or our child."

With a sad smile Orihime touched his cheek, "Sweetheart, we both knew this is a very unpredictable situation. And if I or the child does die you will just have to come find us in Soul Society."

He returned her grim smile, eyes filled with determination, "If you or our child leaves me I will find you again. I will tear apart all of Soul Society to find you if need be."

Shaking her head with wide eyes Orihime whispered, "No ripping apart all of Soul Society. I'm sure Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku would be more than happy to help find me. No need to be so violent."

Starrk sighed dramatically. "Fine for you my princessa, I will track you and our little one down with the least amount of violence as possible."

Orihime giggled softly and smacking his chest playfully. "Let's go home you drama queen. My feet are swollen and I am ready for a nap. Care to take one with me?"

Starrk nodded and lifted her into his arms without a care in the world and they took off straight to the apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Night Pains

-Later that same night-

(Orihime's P.O.V)

Oh Kami the pain. I don't want to wake Coyote for it. If I do he'll freak out. Plus if it's braxton hicks again I'd have worried him for nothing. Okay I am gonna go take a warm bath maybe that will ease the pain. If that doesn't, maybe get something to eat. If the pain doesn't stop, I gotta wake him up.

(Third P.O.V)

Orihime moved out of the bed slowly. A sharp pain hit her back and then flew around to her front wrining a squeak of pain from her. She covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to wake up Starrk. She moved as quickly and quietly as possible to the bathroom to draw a hot bath.

As the tub filled the jolts of pain came more consistently and stronger, more painful that before. Orihime gripped the sink so hard her knuckles were turning white. It took a tremendous effort just to get her clothes off but once she did she slowly lowered herself into the water. Another pain surged forward and made her gasp, the water sloshing slightly as her body jerked.

She tried but just could not relax and the water wasn't lessening the pain. Giving up she exited the tub, wrapped her robe on and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, hoping the food would distract her from the pain.

Just as her hand took hold of a jar containing red bean paste an excruciating contraction tore through her body causing her to drop it. The crash of glass corresponding with her scream of pain woke Starrk up and within seconds he entered the kitchen to see what was wrong.

Moonlight streamed through the window and all he could take in what his mate with covering her mouth and doubled over in pain while on the floor there appeared to be a puddle of blood. Starrk felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Oh Kami," Orihime's pained voice brings his attention back to her face, "Coyote.. Help. It. HURTS!"

Orihime gritted her teeth, barely able to stand any more but Starrk remained frozen to the spot in shock. It was her next blood curdling scream that snapped him into action and he barely caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

Moving on auto pilot he laid her on the couch before rushing to their bedroom to drop his gigai and grabbed her bag. He shonido'd back to his love and picked her up in his other arm.

"It will be alright my love. Don't worry, just breathe. Hold on alright? Just hold on princessa," he said adamantly.

"You will be fine. You both will be fine." He's not sure if he's saying that to reassure her or himself more as he rushes to the shop.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Beginning

(Third P.O.V)

Starrk sonido'd into Urahara's shop, anxiety on high, reiatsu everywhere and when he landed he didn't even noticed that he knocked over stands as he broke down the front door.

Urahara rushed in, Benihime drawn, looking disheveled and half asleep. Yoruichi followed him out a moment later and took in what was happening faster than the shopkeeper.

"This way Starrk-san," she said quickly.

The woman led him up to the spare room and flicked on the light as she walked in. Pulling back the blankets and sheets she indicated he was to lay Orihime down before she moved out again to gather supplies. She was moving so fast even Starrk couldn't keep track of her.

It wasn't until he had Orihime comfortable and the flash step goddess had stopped moving that he noticed everything she'd brought in the room.

Seeing his panicked look Yoruichi said calmly, "Breathe Starrk-san and tell me how long she has had the contractions?"

He looked down, shoulders heavy, "I don't know. I was sleeping when I heard her scream and something like glass breaking. I found her gripping the counter but I...I couldn't move…there was so….so much blood." He was shaking as he spoke and the woman patted his arm nodding her head before going back to their patient.

By now the pains had subsided enough for Orihime to be able to speak coherently.

"I've been in labor for a least an hour Yoruichi-san. I thought it was maybe Braxton hicks and I didn't want to wake Coyote for it. I took a warm bath, but the pain wouldn't stop so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and that is when a stronger contraction hit. I dropped the glass of red bean paste, and.. Oh no! The place is gonna be a mess when the baby comes home. I left a mess all over. Coyote.. we gotta clean.. I.."

She stopped talking when Starrk snapped, "Woman! Worry about now okay? Worry about you and the baby, please." He sounded broken. He strode to Orihime's side and took her hand as he whispered, "I am sorry for snapping love. But the house being a mess is the least of the problem or worry at the moment. Worry about you, our baby. Be concerned and concentrate here alright?"

Orihime could only nod and whimpers slightly as another contraction hit. Starrk stroked her hair, cooing soothing words to her as he kissed her temple.

Yoruichi looked at the couple, speaking quietly,"You gotta stay calm Orihime. I know it hurts sweetie. Now I am gonna take a look. I am no doctor, but I am gonna check to see if you are crowning alright?"

Orihime could barely focus because of the pain but nodded her consent. As Yoruichi lifted the hem of her nightgown she winced slightly at the sight of the blood. Though she was a hardened warrior seeing the girl who she considered a daughter figure in this much pain and covered in so much blood gave even her pause. She couldn't see the baby's head so she stood slowly, trying to keep her face neutral, as she grabbed her phone.

She called Isshin and gave him all the details she could. By now Urahara had entered the room and hooked Orihime up to an IVR as well as other monitoring equipment tuned to reiastru and the more spiritually inclined aspects of someone like Orihime.

When Yoruichi had finished with Isshin on the phone Urahara pulled her out of ear shot of the couple.

"Isshin should be here soon, how is she doing?" she asked.

Kisuke sighed, "I'm glad he'll be here soon. Her spiritual pressure is dropping and she is becoming weaker. I can't find the baby Yoruichi. I don't know if…I don't know if… I just don't know! I've never been in this situation. I know I say I plan for every situation, but..."

Taking his hand Yoruichi whispered, "I know. Trust me I know. But you can't plan for this kind of situation. Spiritual pressure inclined human or not. Pregnancy can be easy and safe or it can rough and hard. We just gotta hope in this case it's a good outcome, right?"

All Kisuke could do was nod. They both started slightly as the door was flung open, Isshin barreling in with Ichigo in his wake. The elder Kurosaki set to work right away, talking to Orihime and trying to reassure her but he felt like his words were empty.

Ichigo stormed over to Starrk and glaring at him, "This is your fault, you know that don't you! She is going to die! And it will be because of you!" He seethed in Starrk's face.

Starrk could only look away, ashamed that he hadn't sense the change in her reiastu, that he hadn't known the pain she was in until she screamed, that he didn't stay awake in vigil for her and their child.

Isshin snapped, "ICHIGO! That is enough!"

Isshin stepped away from Orihime, glaring at his son, "You have two choices here and now. Either you deal real fast with what is going on and help me help her or get out now! I do not have time for this crap. Every second I have to deal with you is a second being pulled from helping Orihime. Do you understand me?"

Ichigo grunted, "Alright, alright, I'll help. Just don't expect me to apologize to him."

Isshin snorted, "Never even crossed my mind. Now go to Orihime's other side and hold her other hand. Brace yourself Ichigo she may break your hand."

Ichigo glowered but did as he was told, taking Orihime's hand in his and whispering words of encouragement to his dear friend.

Starrk was on the other side of the mother to be. But as he was reassuming her another contraction hit causing her pulse and spiritual pressure to plummet making her pass out.

Suddenly there was more blood and fluid pouring out of her as the machines started blaring. All hell has broken loose and it's all any of them can do to stem the tide.

Yoruichi scrambled to Orihime's side, shoving Ichigo out of the way while Urahara shoved Starrk out of the way. Both were trying to get back to the woman they loved in their own way when Isshin yelled, "Starrk! Ichigo! Get out! I gotta cut her open! Hurry up! OUT!"

Ichigo knew his father was serious so he grabbed the father to be around the waist and hauled him out of the room.

As the door to the room slammed Starrk became irate, "Kurosaki let me in, I need to be there!"

Ichigo cried out, struggling to hold back the former espada, "We can't help! Let my father do what he does! He knows what he is doing!"

Starrk's reiatsu climbed higher in his desperation to get to Orihime. Sensing this Kisuke performed a kido spell on the door to keep both men out.

Ichigo finally let go and Starrk rushed the door but when it wouldn't open he fell to his knees, openly crying and not caring if the substitute shinigami saw him.

"Orihime.. my love. My baby. My family is in there. I may lose them. I have to be beside them. I swore to protect them."

Ichigo sighed as he sat down next to his former enemy, "Listen, I'm…sorry for how I threatened you and how I've been an ass. I realize now you didn't force Orihime to be with you and you weren't her last ditch effort. I was jealous and being stupid. I know that's not news to anyone but still…I am sorry."

Despite the situation Starrk found himself smirking at the boy as he replied, "You are young. Stupidity is always a part of being young. Plus I've learned when it comes to Orihime, and if you are a man, your common sense goes out a window. No harm done Kurosaki. But I ask something of you, if you are able."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in silent indication for him to go on with his request.

Starrk sighed, " If this doesn't turn out like we all want and she and the baby go to Soul Society, will you please perform a konso on me? I wish to join her there." He looked down before continuing, "I'm not sure if it will work but she asked me to find her there is she or they…do not make it."

Ichigo nodded, "If it goes south and they die and if I can, thenyes I'll perform a konso on you. Just remember when I do it why you wished to get it done. I also don't know what will happen to you. Alright?"

Starrk shook his hand, "Alright. And Kurosaki? Thank you. You have been good to her. To me, not so much, but that is alright. We can start new."

Ichigo grinned slightly but the grin was struck from his face at the sound of a piercing scream from Orihime. From beyond the door they both can hear a loud commotion. Looking at each other they wasted no more time in trying to break down the door together.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The End?

(Third P.O.V)

-During Ichigo's and Starrk's conversation-

Isshin had gotten Orihime awake after several tries. Yoruichi held Orihime's left leg up while holding her left hand as well and Urahara on the right side doing the same as Yoruichi. They tried to talk calmly to her as Orihime still fought to stay awake and deliver her baby.

The elder Kurosaki knew he'd have to cut open the mother to be since there had been no progression in the delivery. He could faintly hear Starrk's pounding on the door as he turned his attention to the two people on either side of Orihime.

"I am gonna have to cut her open while she is awake if I do not, her powers may heal her faster than I can do this. Orihime it's gonna hurt. Urahara give her medicine to numb the pain as much as possible, alright?"

Urahara set to work, giving her medicine through the I.V. which kicked in almost instantly.

Isshin looked back at Orihime, "I'll work as quickly as I can alright?"

Orihime nodded but whispered, "Kurosaki-sama, just save the baby. Don't worry about me. Coyote won't be able to handle it if he loses us both. Please…save our baby."

The doctor swallowed the lump in his throat but nodded, "Of course Inoue-chan, but don't think like that. If you go, you will have a lot of people upset with me. So stay strong. Please Inoue-chan."

At her nod of consent he set about to his work. Using a blanket he covered her lower half as he lifted her night dress to uncover her stomach. Taking a deep breath he pressed the blade of his scalpel to the incision area. Orihime screamed as blood poured from the cut making Yoruichi curse and Urahara cry out. Isshin yelled for them to hold her arms and legs still so he could get to the baby. Orihime continued screaming in pain as Isshin cut her as quickly and carefully as he could to save her baby as promised. Suddenly her screaming and flailing came to a stop as Isshin pulled the baby from the womb.

Moving quickly he cleaned the eyes, nose and face, trying to get the baby to breath but there is nothing. No movement of the chest, no sounds of crying. He even tried using kido and his own spiritual pressure to revive the child but to no avail. His stoic façade fading Isshin let tears stream down his face as he turned back to the bed.

"Inoue-chan I'm sorr-" but when he'd turned all the way around he saw Urahara's and Yoruichi's faces their sights locked onto a position behind him, horror and sadness filling their eyes.

Isshin turned around again and gasped as he found himself looking at Orihime in spirit form, a broken chain coming out of her chest and…still pregnant?

He stuttered out, "Inoue-chan? But how can you be…I mean I… I don't understand?"

Orihime looked down at her body before turning her gaze to the people she considered parents, "Things just didn't turned out the way we'd hoped I guess. I lost too much blood and there is only so much a human body can handle. It's okay Kurosaki-sama, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. Do not cry for me. Do not mourn me. Please. You all know where I'll be going."

Her ghostly form moved to her infant's lifeless body and gently touched it, but her hand went through it. She smiled as she laid her hand on her still very pregnant belly.

"I can feel the baby's soul. It is still alive and just joined me instead of being with you. I know you all feel like you let me down, but you haven't. You never have. Please watch over Coyote for me. He'll need guidance through this. Please."

(Starrk's P.O.V)

Ichigo and I continue to pound on the door, both raising our spiritual pressures to break it down. Finally it breaks apart and we both rush into my mate. Shock courses through me as I take in the sight of my mate's body cut open but her spirit standing to the side, still pregnant, a sad smile on her face as she looked up from our infant child limp in Kurosaki's arms. I didn't know what I wanted to do first. Rage that these three failed me. Cry because of everything I lost. Or be thankful that I got to see her one last time. I just didn't know. But apparently my body knew what to do. It took control over me.

(Third P.O.V)

Orihime stood still, pained at the anguish she saw on her mate's face as his heart broke in front of her. He moved forward, mind numb, and simply put his arms around her as he said, "I'm sorry I failed you."

Orihime pulled back in shock, "You didn't fail me at all, this happens sometimes. Of course I wish it hadn't but it's no one's fault. Do not blame yourself, any of you, do you hear me?" She finished by looking each one of them in the eye, waiting for them to nod. They all managed to, weakly, but adhered to her request, at least in her presence.

Starrk nodded last and slowly, "Yes mate. I may not agree. But I will do ask you wish my Princessa."

Orihime smiled and Starrk couldn't help it. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, not caring who saw. When they finally parted Starrk had a stoic face but Orihime could seea the A mischievous light in his eyes.

"It's time to go love."

Orihime gave him one last look before turning to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun will you do the honors of a konso?"

Ichigo hadn't said a word the whole time but silently stepped out of his body with the help of his combat pass. Going to Orihime he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry" before pulling out his zanpakuto.

Orihime stopped him briefly. "Wait! What if I lose my memories? What if I am not allowed into the Seireitei?! I'll be in Rukonagi yes?"

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other. Yoruichi smiled and shook her head, stepping to the girl as she said, "No Orihime. You will be going straight to the Seireitei. We didn't plan on THIS exactly happening," her hand waving over the ghostly figure of Orihime still pregnant, "But we did have a plan if you had died and the baby lived. You will be able dropped off in the Rukon district. There will be a friend waiting for you. They will get you to the fourth division so you can deliver that child good and proper."

Urahara chuckled, "And don't worry about losing your memories. I did a kido spell to bind them to your soul so you will remember everything. Now, Ichigo, if you please?"

Ichigo stepped forward, performing the konso. They all watched as Orihime's soul slowly disappeared.

Ichigo turned to Starrk, "You ready?"

Starrk sighed and murmured, "I'm coming my love." He then looked to Ichigo, a resolute look on his face. 

"I'm ready, thanks Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo stepped forward and pierce Starrk with his sword, purifying his soul. Starrk put up no resistance, just utter a faint gasp before dropping to his knees.

Before he faded away he asked them all to please make sure Orihime received a proper funeral.

Urahara and Yoruichi said nothing but Isshin answered, "Of course they both will. Let her know that. Be sure to tell her to visit at some point, so her other friends know she is alright."

Starrk nodded before succumbing to the darkness as it enveloped him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Orihime's Arrival

(Orihime's P.O.V)

I woke up to nothing but trees, dirt, and rock. At least I am not being gawked at like I am alien. I am also not being attacked by hollows, or strangers. I wonder when my escort is to show up. I hope it's someone I know. I mean, I trust Yoruichi and Urahara, but doesn't mean that I'll feel safe around a stranger. Oh well. No pain, other than what is normal. Pregnancy pains. Well might as well get walking in the direction to the Seireiteigates. Don't ask me how I know it's this direction I just know.

(Third P.O.V)

As Orihime walked in the direction she believed is toward the Seireitei she heard her name called out. Turning around she found before her Kukaku Shiba.

Her eyes widened, "Shiba-san! Are you the one to escort me to the Sereiti?"

The older woman hadn't changed a bit and laughed loudly, "Of course I am who else do you think Yoruichi could get to do this? So let's go before you pop. The others are waiting for you already. Ganju! Carry Inoue-san and be quick."

Ganju suddenly appeared before Orihime, nodding a hello before he lifted her into his arms. He groaned slightly, "Pardon Inoue-san but you are getting heavy."

Kukaku glared at her brother, ready to snap at him but Orihime giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ganju's neck.

"Ganju-kun I am pregnant, of course I am gonna be heavier. But Shiba-san is right we must hurry. I feel like I did when I was alive which means the baby is coming quickly."

The two of them set off into a flash step, with Orihime going along for the ride.

What would have taken hours of normal walking took a short thirty minutes and they were at the gate. o get to the gate, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka waiting eagerly for their arrival. Without a word he opened it and Kukaku and Ganju rushed in taking Orihime straight to the fourth division.

Captain Unohana and lieutenant Isane were waiting for them outside, motioning them to quickly come inside. Kukaku didn't want to leave Orihime alone as Ganju laid her on the bed.

Kukaku questioned lowly, "Were you guys made aware of the situation?"

Unohana set to work and Isane nodded in answer to the question, "Yes we were made aware via Urahara's shop. We are prepared."

Kukaku nodded as she stood by the bed, holding Orihime's hand. She smirked, "So you know you are about to have an ex-espada coming through that door soon."

The two women simply nodded as they got to work to bring in a new soul into the world.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: New Life in the Land of the Dead

(Starrk's P.O.V)

I woke up to noises. Like a busy street. Like they have in the living world. Not with cars, but still busy. I open my eyes and see I am in Soul Society. I then realize I am in the Rukon district, probably where Orihime was dropped off. I notice a bunch of people staring at me.

I look down and see a Soul Reaper's uniform on me. My eyes go huge. Oh Kami! I am here in Soul Society. I am in a Soul Reapers Uniform. I... Oh Kami. I suddenly feel Orihime's spiritual pressure spike, as well as my child's though the infant's spiritual pressure is calm. Our bond was not severed not even in death. It's happening now. I look down at myself one last time.

I grin then. "I am coming my love."

I rush towards the direction of her spiritual pressure in the Seireitei. I know exactly where to go. I mean really what ex-espada, NOW ex-hollow doesn't know how to get to the Seireitei?

(Third P.O.V)

Starrk rushed through Soul Society, knowing exactly where to go. He leapt over the wall where the gate keeper is at. He remembered his promise not to hurt any of Orihime's friends, but with looking like a soul reaper apparently no says anything. He followed her spiritual pressure and rushed into the Fourth Division. He looked around, demanding for Orihime and a short boy approached him with a small smile.

"Hello, I am Hanataro third seat to this division. I will direct you to where she is. Come this way please."

Walking next to the boy Starrk noticed his glance.

"So apparently you must be Starrk-san yes? Please tell me you didn't hurt anyone to get those clothes did you?"

"No I didn't. Apparently Ichigo was able to save my damned soul. I woke up like this."

Hanataro nodded and his eyes widened hearing Orihime yell.

"She's been doing that for a little bit but so far no complications. You haven't missed the birth so go on inside, they've been expecting you."

Hanataro opened the door and stood aside to let Starrk in. The new soul reaper took a look at the best scene he's ever laid his eyes on. Orihime with color in her cheeks; alive. Though he knew she was in pain he couldn't help smiling at seeing her in such a state.

Orihime's eyes were open wide in surprise as she exclaimed, "Coyote! What..? How..? How are you in a soul reapers...?"

He silenced her with a kiss and chuckled lightly as he broke it, "Long story short, Ichigo purified me with his zanpakuto before doing the konso and set my soul free so now I am a soul reaper. I'm here with you both now so no more words, we can talk more once the little one is here."

Looking up Starrk saw a woman he'd never met before along with Ukitake and Shunsui. He smirked at the two captains, "Can't stay away huh?"

Shunsui returned the look, "Not when there is all this hustle and bustle, no."

Unohana laughed quietly as she shook her head, "I am sorry to break up the fun but only two people with the mother to be please. "

Isane waited to the side while Hanataro prepared to escort people out. Kukaku and Ganju gave her a thumps up and walked out to the waiting area.

Shunsui smiled at Ukitake, "You stay my friend. She is like your daughter and needs you."

Ukitake looked shocked but nodded as he took the young healer's left hand, Starrk remaining to her right.

At Unohana signal once the others had left both she and Isane got to work.

With a soft smile on her face at the two men she instructed them both to hold Orihime's hands and with the other hold up her legs. Both men were nervous but did as they were instructed.

Starrk looked down to Orihime's face, "You will do great. If you start to feel weak take some of my spiritual pressure, reach into our bond. It is still their love. That is how I found you here. Just close your eyes and breathe alright. Just breathe. Remember I love you. And just breathe."

Orihime smiled up at him and then to Juushiro. Looking down to Unohana she said, "I am ready Captain."

Unohana nodded herapproval as she instructed, "Now bare down and push. Every time a contraction hits you push alright? As hard as you can."

When the contraction started again, Orihime did as she was told and pushed. Squeezing both men's hands Juushiro's eyes go huge and Starrk just smiles ignoring his pain. Starrk is in such a good mood he looked at Juushiro with a grin.

"What getting too old Ukitake-san, can't handle her strength?"

Juushiro laughs shakily and smiles, "I didn't think she'd be this strong."

Unohana speaks suddenly off handedly, "A woman's strength can double or triple when giving birth. Plus with Orihime's spiritual pressure it may be more."

Unohana turned her attention back to Orihime,"You are doing so good sweetie. I see the head. Push again. Just a little more.

Orihime continued to push as the men playfully bantered. She finally snapped at them, exhaustion and irritation fueling her words, "If you two don't stop fooling around and pay attention to this task at hand get out or so help me I will reject your favorite male body parts."

Both men looked at Orihime in shock. Starrk is the first one to laugh, "Yes my love, sorry. We will joke later, pay attention now."

They both fell silent as they held her hand and legs.

Isane whispered to Unohana, "You are right Captain, she would be good here, she is a lot like you."

"Inoue-chan this is your last push okay? The baby's head is out. All you have to do is push really, really hard, and then no more pain. I'll perform kido to heal you from everything when you're done."

Orihime felt one more contraction and screaming out gave one last really hard push. Once done she fell back against the mattress, her eyes fluttering open and closed as she tried to stay awake.

"See Orihime-chan you did it! You did beautifully!" Juushiro cries out.

He let go of Orihime's leg setting it down gently and then let go of her hand to help Unohana with the infant.

Orihime and Starrk share a brief moment of fear reflected in each other's eyes but it is replaced with wide smiles when they heard an ear splitting scream. Tears of joy flood down both of their cheeks as Starrk showered his mate with kisses.

Unohana swaddled the child as Isane checks the vitals. They take the child to Orihime and Unohana placed the baby in Orihime's arms with a warm smile.

"Congratulations you two, Orihime, Starrk-san, say hello to your daughter."

Orihime looked at the beautiful child, smiling as she kissed the baby's head. When the little girl opens her eyes Orihime gasped, then looked at Starrk, then back at the baby.

Isane stepped to the other side of Orihime, a smile on the lieutenant's face.

"I see I probably don't have to tell you this now, but I thought you'd two like to know."

She waited until the three people were looking at her before continuing, "I received information from Captain Kurotsuchi, as well as Urahara who had been sending us your vitals and the blood samples as well. Using that information and the results of the blood tests and physicals done on you Starrk-san I did a quick kido spell on the infant."

Starrk opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she puts her hand up. "I did not harm the child."

Orihime blurted out "What is it then Isane-chan? What did you find out?"

Isane smiled, "We found that while Szaeyel did create the spark to create the child he didn't use a random hollow to do so. He had to use DNA from an Espada, the only who strong enough to withstand Orihime's rejection powers."

When they looked at her stupidly Isane shook her head good-naturedly, "I am going to pretend that you three are only exhausted and that is why you can't figure it out. It's Starrk-san's child, through and through. His genes were used to create this child from the very beginning. Szaeyel must have stolen your essence and used it to create this little miracle. So what are you going to name her?"

Starrk was dumbstruck by all of it.

"Name? She's my daughter? My blood? Mine?" He smiled and gently picked up the child out of Orihime's arms. The couple laughed and smiled at each other.

"A name?! I never.. .we never talked about names. Oh Kami I am such a fool."

Orihime giggled, "I have a name. If it's okay I was thinking for a girl it could be Lilynette Shirayuki Haineko Starrk?"

"I like it, but I gotta ask where did you get Shirayuki and Haineko?"

Orihime laughed nervously and looked down.

"I decided to give my daughter a part of two of my closest friends in her life already. Sode No Shirayuki is Rukia's zanpakuto, and Haineko is Rangiku's, they are my best friends here."

Starrk leaned down and kissed her ever so sweetly.

Looking at Juushiro he smiled, "Time to meet grandpa."

He laid baby Lilynette in Ukitake's arm who smiled down at the bundle with shining eyes.

"Such a beautiful little one. I remember your namesake. Very brave girl. She died bravely protecting your mama. Your father is brave too."

The baby's eyes soon close making the captain laugh.

"Apparently I am boring."

Starrk and Orihime watched as the captain continued to talk about Lilynette the lost arrancar as well as about the new baby's parents.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Visitors

(Starrk's P.O.V)

My daughter! I have a daughter! My mate is alive. Well, healthy and whole. They are both safe and in my arms. I lay here watching Orihime sleep. Ukitake left to go give out the announcements. Lilynette is sleeping in her bassinet, very content. I can't believe this whole time she was mine. From the very moment that Szaeyel created her inside of Orihime she was mine. I am not regretting blowing up his lab and beating him senseless. I am glad that precious little princessa is mine though. I just can't wrap my head around it. I just I feel like I am dreaming. I just hope she is not as mischievous as Lilynette was when she was alive. Ha! If lil princessa is I am in a world of trouble.

(Orihime's P.O.V)

Starrk thinks I am sleeping. I am just resting. I am too excited. Too happy to sleep. So I am just closing my eyes and resting. Listening to him breathe. Listening to HER breath. I can't believe it. It's just too amazing. One minute I was alive in the living world. Next I am here still pregnant and giving birth all over again. At least this time it wasn't as painful. But it's just no wonder people had said giving birth is a miracle and amazing. It really is. I do not regret what happened. I will miss my living friends. One day I will see them again. But as of right now I am happy here. Ukitake told us we could stay with him. As did "Uncle" Shunsui. We are all welcomed here. The Starrk family is welcome at the 13th and the 8th as long as we'd like. But I think Starrk wants our own home. Our very own home. I don't know what we are gonna do yet.

(Thid P.O.V)

In the moments following the announcement of the baby's birth the delivery room was filled with all of Orihime's friends who could fit. All from Soul Society who helped her in the beginning, her friends from the living world, even the vizords have arrived to give their congratulations and meet the new little one. Hanataro seemed beside himself. He looked at them, then at Orihime and Starrk.

"I am so sorry, I told them all that you were resting but they didn't want to listen. I am so sorry."

Starrk stood up and chuckled patting poor Hanataro on his back.

"No worries my friend. No harm. They are our friends too. This is my daughter's family."

The women rushed to Orihime after Starrk went to take his little one to her mother. The baby was now awake with all the commotion and started to squirm in her mother's arms. The girls start to coo and passed the little one to each other.

Tatsuki smiled, "What did you name her?"

Orihime grinned, "Lilynette Shiroyuki Haineko Starrk"

Rangiku and Rukia squealed excitedly and their zanpakutos pulsed as in agreement with the name.

Tatsuki pouted, "What nothing for me?"

Orihime laughed, "Next time okay?"

"I'll hold you to it." Tatsuki smirked slightly as she hugged Orihime.

Ichigo steped forward, clapping Starrk on his back and whispered, "I didn't know if it would work. Glad it did though."

He went to Orihime planting a sweet kiss on her head, "You look a lot better than when I saw you before. And your daughter is beautiful."

Everyone visited with the new couple for a few minutes before Shunsui and Ukitake cleared their throats. Everyone looked to them.

Shunsui smirked, "Me and Juushiro have gotten you both a surprise. I love the idea. Though, it is a fixer upper.

Juushiro rolls his eyes, "Pardon the fool he is speaking riddles. It is an old barrack that was rundown and unused. Yammoto was going to have it torn down, but we bought it for you. We told him what it was for and since it is near 8th division. Shunsui has an opening for his division if you wish to have it Starrk-san. What do you say?"

Starrk looked at Orihime, then to the two gentlemen who had helped them so much.

"I'd be honored. I don't even care what seat I am at either. "

Isane said to Orihime, "Also Unohana wants you to be part of the 4th division and can work your way up the ranks as you increase in your offense and defense training."

Orihime nodded, "Yes of course, thank you."

Momo stepped forward with a small smile, "Me and Shiro will teach you defensive kido if you want. We can come over after you are settled. I know Shiro would love to see the baby, though he won't say it."

Orihime's eyes flickered to the tenth divsion captain who was watching the baby intently and waved him over.

"Captain Hitsugaya you can hold her if you like." Soon the small captain was holding the infant even before he could say yes or no.

Shunsui called over, "Nanao-chan can teach you offensive kido as soon as you are up for it."

After awhile, after everyone got done holding the baby, Starrk and Orihime were alone again. They just sat in silence enjoying watching their baby.

She whispered, "We don't have any of her stuff with us now. How are we going to get it?"

Starrk laughed, "No worries love. We will find away. Don't worry so much and get some sleep."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Home Sweet Home

(Third P.O.V)

Starrk was right. Orihime shouldn't have worried, because as soon as they were discharged from 4th division they were taken straight to their new home with Juushiro, Rangiku and Rukia as escorts.

When they arrived they were shocked to see a new barracks that looked like nothing even happened to it. Orihime looked at Juushiro who grinned.

"Your friends in the Seireitei spared their division members to fix it up, go look inside."

Orihime let Starrk have Lilynette and rushed into the 'house'. It was huge. It was newly furnished with modern furniture along with feudal area pieces. She found beautiful shrines for her brother and her daughter's namesake.

Going further in she found bedrooms, a smaller barracks and a play room with all of Lilynette's toys.

Her and Starrk's bedroom was big with a huge bed covered in fort blankets. The room between theirs and the playroom made her inhale sharply. It was the baby's painted in a beautiful blue, the same color as Toshiro's eyes. The homemade crib and rocking chair were there along with everything she and Starrk acquired from their lovely friends.

She smiled as Starrk came up behind her, giggling softly as he kissed her neck.

He laid their daughter in the bed and he smiled, turning the mobile as it plays music. "She likes it."

Orihime sighed contentedly, "Yes we are finally home."

Yumichika gave her the rundown of how everything came together. He decorated the house with the help of Rukia and Rangiku since they knew her best. Her living friends brought all their stuff here. Toshiro painted the baby's room that color. Captain Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Nanao as well helped get all the food. Basically they all helped. Orihime hugged Yumichika, then hugged Rangiku, then Rukia, then the rest.

She smiled her brilliantly bright smile, "Thank you all. It's... It's sinking in. I have a baby. I am mated to a man. I am a soul reaper. This is my home!"

Her friends all laughed with her before she ended, "Just, thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me."

After proper goodbyes their friends left them to settle into their new home properly. Orihime bathed Lilynette and changed her in to a new onesie made by Uryuu.

"Any ripped clothes, and Uncle Uryuu will be here to fix it, I promise."

The baby squealed and Orihime laughed as she played with her.

Starrk stood in the doorway watching them. After Lilynette was back in her crib asleep the new parents headed to their bedroom, snuggling in to talk together after a very long, eventful day.

Starrk whispered, "Thank you Orihime Inoue. As a espada I had no friends just fellow warriors. Since I met you, I may have lost Lilynette but I realize she is a part of me. She is now a part of our daughter. So she is never gone and because of you I have gained friends, family even. All because of you. I've never had any friends. I kinda like it." He smiled and kissed her head.

Orihime laughed softly, "You've given me a family as well my love. Thank you, though you never have to thank me. You saved me and I saved you. You never have to be alone again."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Epilogue

(Orihime's P.O.V)

Well there you have it! My story. Oh did I say I didn't remember until four months ago.. Oops.. sorry for lying. But I wanted it to be a surprise when I told you my side of the story. Starrk and I have been living happily since my "death" and Lilynette has been getting bigger. She is almost five months now. Getting to be a big girl. I haven't talked to Starrk about having another one. I don't think he is ready yet. I think I may be the death of that poor loving man. I am now the 5th seat of the fourth division. Nanao taught me offensive. Momo taught me defensive and some more healing kido.

The others, mostly Yumichika, Yachiru, Ukitake, Shunsui, Rukia, and Rangiku stop over often. So does Toshiro but only when no one comes over. Kenpachi does, and he loves Lilynette. She is fearless around him. He loves that about her. But I shouldn't be surprised that he is good with her, he is good with Yachiru. Oh so does Byakuya. I couldn't believe it. But he loves babies. He took to Lilynette like she was nothing but a beautiful baby, which she is. But she is part hollow. But still Byakuya said when she is older he wishes to teacher how to fight. I was against it, but Starrk convinced me. So gotta get back to making food.

(Starrk's P.O.V)

Well there is my story, I am sure Orihime spoke her opinion. That woman really needs to slow down. I am the 8th seat in the 8th division and I am also back up for Nanao to get Shunsui to do his paperwork. After hours I have a drink with him and Juushiro. But usually every week each of our friends come to visit us. Well visit my little daughter. Lil Lilynette is growing strong. She has my eyes. Hair like mine, but her face shape and mannerisms already are like her mother. She is my angel. She is my princessa. Orihime is my reina. My queen. Now.. wait.. yes lil princessa is awake. Time for me to go.

(third P.o.V)

Starrk got up before Orihime could get distracted in the kitchen and went to Lilynette. He lifted her out of the crib and into his arms. Laying her on the changing table he changed her deftly, and put on clean clothes, smiling broadly.

"That's my girl, didn't soak the bed once. What a big girl I have. I can't wait to tell your momma. Come on I am sure momma has breakfast done."

Starrk carried Lilynette out into the kitchen and easily put her in the high chair. He stepped behind Orihime and wrapped his arms around her, whispering as he kissed her neck, "Good morning my reina. How did you sleep?"

Orihime deftly turned still holding two plates and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Good morning. I slept pretty well. Lil only woke up once. She was hungry. Gave her a bottle and she went back to sleep after I changed her. So do I have to change the crib sheet?"

Starrk shook his head as he let go and took the plates from her easily, kissing her cheek before he turned to put them on the table.

"Nope, our lil princessa didn't pee through the diaper this time. But she is getting too big for some of her clothes."

Orihime smiled, "No worries. I already placed a call to Uryuu. He is coming to see Nemu and when he does he'll be dropping off more clothes."

She grabbed a bottle for Lily and picked her up holding her close to her body as she fed her.

She smiles at her mate, but notices him staring at her not even touching his food. "What is it?"

Starrk shook his head and remained quiet till Orihime finished feeding Lily. When she is done Starrk went back to eating. Soon he finished and Lily was in her swing giggling in happiness. Orihime went to him where he was at the sink doing the dishes.

"I'll do them love, you gotta get ready before Shunsui slacks off and Nanao blows his rear up. Literally. I think she'd prefer you being the captain at times."

Starrk laughed as he dried his hands and then rushed off to get ready. He found Orihime and Lilynette playing in the living room, the baby squealing in joy. He kissed them both goodbye.

As he made his way to the door Orihime said, "Have a good day. Me and Lily will stop by later during your time off. If you don't see us Shunsui has me captive, or has Lily captive."

Before leaving Starrk stopped and said, "My Reina, that is what you are Orihime. You never asked me what it meant. It means my queen. You are my queen and lil Lily is my princessa. You two are my world. When you said to them that you have a mate you were partially right, but I am no longer an arrancar. Things are done differently here."

Orihime watched him, confused by his words. "You'rr not… we're not."

Starrk grinned, "Oh we are bound to each other my love. But I wish us to be bound like man and woman, as husband and wife. What do you say woman? Marry me?"

Orihime positively beamed and nodded her head vigriously.

"We will talk more when I see you later yes? Oh and do not let Ikkaku show up here drunk, nor Rangiku." Orihime laughed as her future husband flash-stepped away to work.


End file.
